A Soul to Spare
by Velsun
Summary: Frisk is unable to let go of the past. He's freed the monsters from the Underground, but there's still those who could not be saved. When his past catches up, he's left wondering about his life, and it spirals into a pit of depression and hopelessness. Deciding there is nothing's left to lose, Frisk sets out to Mt. Ebott. Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Breakfast.

The smell of breakfast caused Frisk to climb out of his bed. It wasn't a pleasant smell either. That could only mean one thing: Toriel had made snails for breakfast. It was slowly getting harder to get out of bed each day. Regardless, Frisk stretched and slowly put on his signature sweater and pants. Adding on to his arsenal of clothing was a scarf. He looked out the window. Snow covered the town, and he could see a few kids having snowball fights outside.

He stepped away from the window and out into the hall, going down the stairs and seeing Toriel at the table. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Good morning my child!"

Frisk nodded back.. She asked him what he wanted for breakfast, but he didn't want her to get up, so he told her exactly that. She insisted, but didn't force it. Frisk walked to the fridge and pulled out the stepladder from the side. He then climbed up, grabbed his favorite cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and milk. He closed the fridge door to be greeted with a face he knew too well.

"Good morning Sans."

"Morning, kiddo." Sans greeted. Back when they first left the underground, Sans was convinced the timeline was going to be reset. He'd been up to the first 3 days out of the underground before he wound up back in his bed in Snowdin. It's been 3 weeks since the monsters left the underground and Frisk became the ambassador of them, and he had no plans to reset this time, or ever for that matter. While initially not believing Frisk, Sans learned that he had indeed kept his promise. This was mostly evident in the fact that he didn't seem to know what was going to happen next like he seemed to do underground.

Neither did Frisk at this point. The first few days, he knew where Sans stayed and told jokes he was familiar with. Recently, he's been moving around a lot more and coming up with new jokes. He even scared Frisk one time by appearing next to him when he closed the fridge door one day. _That was a messy experience._ Frisk thought. He was about to ask if Sans wanted anything, but found himself staring at nothing. He turned back to the table to see him already sitting there with a bottle of ketchup.

Frisk didn't bother asking how he did it since he never got a straight answer besides 'shortcuts.' That was fine with him though. He sat down at the table opposite of Toriel and to the side of Sans and began eating. Toriel and Sans talked while Frisk stayed silent. That was how things had been going lately. Ever since he had freed the monsters underground, he had grown more and more silent. He just didn't feel up for anything, lately. As a matter of a fact, he was feeling tired more often too. He took another scoop of his cereal and ate it, glancing at Toriel.

She noticed this and gave his a quick, warm smile before returning to her conversation with Sans. Toriel was a very sweet person and he was glad to have been saved by her when he was underground. He remembered the first few things he did when she had given him a cellphone. He called her every minute, flirted with her….and called her Mom. She had been the closest thing to a mother he had at the time. She gave him love and attention and was always there for him, trying to protect him. That's why it hurt to stop calling her Mom. She didn't say anything, but he could tell that she sensed something amiss when he stopped.

It just didn't seem right to call her Mom when his real mom was still around here. He did miss her, but did she miss him? _It's been 3 weeks and I haven't seen any posters or anything asking about me._ Frisk never spoke about his life before the underground, and everyone seemed to understand that he had some skeletons in his closet and they respected his boundaries. Toriel always told him that she was there for him.

Before he noticed it, he had finished his cereal. He took it to the sink and washed it out before putting it on the drying rack. Just as he was about to head back upstairs, Toriel called for him. "I was planning on going clothes shopping, and I was wondering if you would like to join me."

"Ok." He responded. He did a 180 and grabbed his gloves, bracing himself for the cold. Toriel grabbed her jacket and put it on before turning around and putting Frisk in his own jacket.

"Would you like to come Sans? I warn you, it's a bit brisk outside." Toriel asked.

"Nah, I'd just be chilled to the bone." He said before giving a wink. This caused Toriel to giggle and Frisk to give a slight smirk. After waving goodbye to sans, they left the house. Toriel held out her hand and he grabbed it and began the walk to the mall. Frisk looked back to get another look at the house.

It was rather large and sat upon a hill. It was near the center of town, but had its own personal space away from most people. Most of his friends lived there right now. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore, along with Toriel and Frisk. Even with all his friends living there, there were still a few more rooms left.

The reason they all lived there with him and Toriel was simple: He was the ambassador of the monsters. He was an important asset to the monsters and their reintegration into the world. It...felt nice to be important. However, that meant that he was usually busy, and with school coming up, he wasn't sure how he was going to manage. When things got tough, Asgore helped him with his duties. He was only 8 (soon to be 9in a few days) but he felt much older than that with his line of work. He didn't really have time for himself too much, but it didn't bother him. He rarely found anything to be fun anymore, but he was determined to help the monsters. Luckily for him, there were no ambassador duties to be done today, so he didn't have to rush with Toriel.

It was honestly surprising how many people were okay with the monsters coming back into society. Most places welcomed the monsters with open arms and gave them homes as a form of apology for what happened before. The mayor even went as far as to give a public apology to the monsters, and giving Asgore and himself a medal for their bravery. Frisk thought it was a bit too much, but accepted the gift anyways. Asgore accepted the gift as well and shook hands with the mayor. The media loved it.

As with every batch of apples, there were always a few spoiled ones. Nearly everyone in the town was for the reintegration of monsters. The key word was 'Nearly'. There were still a few people and families that resented the monsters. However, rather than combating their hate, the Monsters gave them time to come around. When that day would come was beyond them, but they would wait for them.

Frisk noticed that they had arrived at the mall. The first store they went to was a clothing store. Toriel opened the door for him and led him inside. The cashier waved at them, recognizing him as the ambassador of monsters. He waved but, but hoped she waved because they were customers and not as a form of special treatment. Toriel began shopping for clothes, with Frisk standing nearby giving his opinion on what looked good. She even began to shop for him, but he didn't want anything much. She ended up getting him another striped sweater. Those were always his favorite.

Afterwords, they stopped at a shoe store for Frisk. Toriel looked at the shoes and even asked for some in her size, but they hadn't made any that large. She thanked the employee and looked around for shoes for Frisk. Once they settled on a pair, she payed and they left to another clothing store.

"Did you notice that Sans was up early before Papyrus? I was surprised." Toriel stated

Frisk shrugged. "He's seemed happier, maybe that's why."

"I think that might be it as well."

There was a short silence before Toriel asked a question. "So my child, have you decided what you wanted to do for your birthday? It is only 3 days away."

"I'm fine with anything. I'll do what everyone wants to do."

"You don't have anything in mind?"

"I don't think so." At this she stopped, startling Frisk momentarily. She knelt down to eye level with him. Frisk suddenly felt uneasy with this, as she has rarely done anything like this. The only other time he could remember something like this was when he accidently said something inappropriate.

"Frisk, are you feeling okay? You seem quieter lately. You know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?"

Frisk nodded, not wanting to worry his guardian. "As long as you know that. Alright, lets check out this store." She said as they walked inside another clothing store. She began shopping again, looking for something that she could wear besides her royal delta rune dress. After they went to that store, they went to another clothing store again. Frisk decided to go take a look around, since this one seemed to interest him more.

A few minutes passed before he realized he had to use the bathroom. He asked an employee (who happened to be a monster) where the restroom was. "Sorry, we don't have one in here. However, there is one to the right, just past the corner." Frisk thanked the monster as he walked to the bathroom.

Once he was finished, he washed his hands and walked outside.

 _What the-!?_

He recognized them immediately. How could he not? Frisk knew the way they wore their clothing, their hair, and even their face. They weren't facing him, but he knew exactly who they were.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk now sat with his biological mother in her car as they drove away from the mall. He nervously looked back at the now fading mall. "Where are we going?" He asked. She didn't answer right away, but he knew the answer already.

"Home, honey." She replied. The car they were in went down some familiar roads he'd been to before. Everything up to this moment has felt surreal. Frisk looked out the window, unsure of what to make of their conversation at the mall.

She turned around, surprised at the sound of someone calling her mom. "Oh, hi Frisky. Where've you been the month and a half?" She asked. That was it, no scolding, no tearful reunion, nothing like that. Just a simple 'Long time no see'. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for her. He was shocked, however, at how differently Toriel's and his Mom's parenting styles were.

"I went to Mt. Ebott for something. I ended up freeing the Monsters from the Underground. They made me the ambassador for them." He answered truthfully. She was only half-listening now, looking towards a group of young men in the food court.

"That's good for you. I'm happy for you. However, we should get going."

"Mom, I'm actually here with someone right now. I should go back."

"You're my son. You live with me, and I haven't seen you in a while. Anyways, we should go home before the Monsters come around. I don't want to have anything to do with them."

Frisk wasn't sure why he didn't resist at all. Maybe because she was his mother? His _real_ mother? He wasn't sure what he thought would happen if he went with her. All he knew for sure was that Toriel was going to ground him so hard.

They reached the front of their house. Well, _her_ house. It was a small 2 story house on the outskirts of town. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he was there. He kept asking himself what he was doing here. They exited the car and went inside. The interior changed dramatically from the last time he was there. There were a few boxes and the rest of the inside was bare and empty. "What happened to the…well everything?"

"Oh, nothing much. We're going to move since the Monsters have taken over the town. It used to be a nice town before they came."

"I'm the ambassador for them."

"Frisky, I understand you like to play pretend, but do you even know what an ambassador is?"

That was completely wrong, he never enjoyed playing pretend. He only did because he had a hard time forming relationships with other people. That was one thing he liked more about Monsters. They seemed to just form relationships Seamlessly. It was something he was grateful for. Nobody else gave him as much of a chance as they did. "Mom, they're not bad people. Did you know that I was actually adopted by one of them?"

Her eyes flashed a hint of anger before she responded. "That would be kidnapping, as you're my own son. I'm pretty sure that's illegal as it is. If they tried, they'd be put in prison. I'd take their ass to court so fast they wouldn't know what happened." She reminded Frisk of when Toriel brought the adoption papers home. He was pleasantly surprised and happy. He never told her about his Mom, which means that he could have put her in a bad place. She might be arrested for adopting a child that has an actual parent taking care of him. He used the term 'Take care' lightly, though. _I don't want Toriel to get in trouble because of me. Do…I have to stay here now to keep her safe?_

The thought wasn't one he was fond of. Deciding that it wouldn't be worth it to get his goat-mother in trouble, he stayed with his Mom. He wasn't sure for how long he would or what he would do, but for the time being, he'd stay. The biggest fear for Frisk at the moment was moving away from the town. If he left, he was afraid that diplomatic relationships between Humans and Monsters would deteriorate. That meant he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. He was the ambassador after all.

That thought reminded Frisk of something. Why was he the ambassador if he was only 8? _I mean sure, I've done great so far, but…I'm 8. How long will it be before someone completely undermines me because of my age?_ The thought gave Frisk a different view. Asgore was always there to support his decision and choices; But at some point in the future, would he take the title away from him because he was too young?

He didn't care too much. For now, he should just focus on the problem at hand. Frisk's Mom was putting something in her purse before she walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Frisk asked. It hadn't even been 15 minutes and she was already planning to go out.

"I'm going out. Going to see if I can meet anybody around here before we move." She stated.

Frisk felt nervous all of a sudden. There was a certain question on his mind that he wanted to ask, but he was afraid of the answer. _Do it! Just ask it!_ He took a deep breath before asking "Can I come with you?"

His mom laughed. It wasn't a hearty laugh; Rather, it felt fake. "C'mon Frisky, you know you're too young for what we're going to do. We're going to get – and pardon the pun – Frisky." She laughed at her own joke before stopping to continue talking. "Tell you what though, when I come back, I'll tell you which pickup lines worked. Anyways I better bounce, I'll be back later. Don't wait up!"

"Oh. Okay…See you later then." He said before she left. That meant he had the house to himself, which wasn't that uncommon for him. Well, ever since he moved in with Toriel, the house was always inhabited by at least 2 other people, so he was never alone. Here though…He was alone more often then he'd like to admit. It didn't bother him though, he was used to it and could just as easily watched T.V.

Except there was no T.V. because the house was completely empty. Realizing there was nothing else for him on this floor, he went upstairs to see what else they had left. Instinctively, he checked his room first. There was nothing there. He checked his Mom's room to find that there were indeed a few things left. There was a mattress, a few blankets, a couple pillows, and a few boxes filled with clothes.

Frisk laid down in the bed, alone with his thoughts. He wanted to spend time with his Mother, but she rarely did. He was never punished for anything, but he was rewarded for anything either. However, his Mom did get him whatever it was he asked for. Whether it was a new toy or some new clothes, she bought it for him. In a way, she was buying his love. _But she wouldn't have to spend anything_ _if she just spent some time with me,_ Frisk thought.

He realized he could have left by now. What was it that was making him stay, though? He felt this pull to stay, even though Toriel was probably worried about him. There was something about his Mom that was making Frisk stay. It was probably the same thing it always was: He was trying to get her attention. He just wanted to spend some time with her like they always did on the Christmas specials. Toriel spent plenty of time with him, as did everyone else in the house, especially Sans and Papyrus. So why couldn't his own mother make the time for him. It didn't even have to be for more than an hour, just any amount of time longer than a minute.

He just wanted his mom to love him.

Frisk awoke to nothing. Absolutely nothing. No one was home, and he had no sense of time. He went downstairs to see if his mother had come back.

She had not.

Frisk decided to go back upstairs and go to sleep. The next time he woke up, his mother was home. He went downstairs to talk to his mom. She was sitting down next to a power outlet, using her phone. looking up, she said "Hi Frisky. Last night was amazing. I mean the first night was great, but the second night?" She made an explosion noise. "That sex was out of this world. His pickup line was 'I like every bone in your body, especially mine.' That just sent me over the edge. Happy birthday, by the way, I got you this." Frisk's mom reached for her purse and pulled something out.

It was a stuffed goat. She handed it to him and he held onto it, looking at it. It reminded him of…. He pushed that thought aside as he looked at his mom. "Thank you." He responded with genuine thankfulness. "Wait, You've been gone for two days? What's the date?"

"It's the 19th. You've been here for 2 days Frisk. I just got home like an hour ago." She said.

He knew something wasn't right. His birthday was tomorrow. Not today. She either forgot or was drunk. Still, he was, in a way, thankful for the gift his mother gave him. It was the thought that counted, was it not?

 _Oh no. I've been in my Mother's house for 2 days now. Toriel must be so worried. I must be so grounded; I'll be lucky if I get to see the sunlight after this._ His mom got up, startling him. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll catch you around."

"Mom, I'll be back in a bit okay?" Frisk asked, half hoping she would say no.

"Knock yourself out." She responded without turning around. She walked up the stairs and disappeared. Before he left, his stomach grumbled. He remembered it'd been 2 days since he last ate or drank. _Wow, 2 days I slept? Impressive._ He walked to the kitchen faucet, turned the handle, and cupped his hands together. He took a few sips before turning it off and looking for anything edible. Unluckily for him, there was nothing edible in his barren wasteland of a house. He'd just have to carry on without anything to eat, he supposed. Frisk opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath and walked down his steps and onto the sidewalk. Immediately, he noticed the paper. He couldn't read it with how dark it was, so he pulled it off and walked to a nearby streetlight.

As soon as he did that, his stomach flopped. There was just something about the way it was written that made him feel uneasy and… Actually afraid. He took a second look at the paper, taking in the details and re-reading the information.

MISSING

Frisk Dreemurr

If you have any information, please report it immediately

His picture was on there just below his name and in even smaller print were phone numbers. One of them might have been Toriels, but he wasn't sure. He didn't remember it by heart. Instead it was on his cellphone, which he didn't bring with him to the mall. Everyone took this rather seriously. He couldn't expect anything less, however. Missing children were always a big deal and for good reason.

The paper scared him because he'd never seen one like this. When he was missing for 3 weeks, his mother never filed a missing person report. And within 2 days, Toriel had already filed one and had papers all around the neighborhood. He could see at least 3 stamped to each powerline. They looked franticly stapled, and a few more littered the street.

Frisk looked at the stuffed goat his Mother got him. _I'm already in so much trouble because of her… I know what I need to do._ Frisk held the stuffed goat tight as he walked towards his destination.

 **A/N Turned 19 and wanted to get this out for my birthday as a form of birthday gift. Just a few things**

 **I don't upload on a schedule, I just write when I feel like it and If I think a chapters good enough.**

 **Reviews help me know if everything's working or not. I read all of them, so I appreciate reviews.**

 **I don't like doing Author Notes, so don't expect to see them a lot.**

 **I don't know If there'll be another chapter before Christmas. I doubt it, but we'll see.**

 **That's all. Merry Christmas everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk walked as it started to snow slightly. Zipping up his jacket as he walked, he continued down the outskirts of the town. Honestly, he had no idea how to get back to Toriel's house if he wanted to. He did, however, know a little bit about the area he was currently in, and he knew that the mall was towards the east. The same could be said about Mt. Ebott, and he knew that Toriel's house was near there as well. So he began walking east.

The city was towards his left, and he knew that that was the incorrect way to go for sure. "Let's see…When you're standing on the cliff of Mt. Ebott and looking outwards, the city is to the right… The other mountain is to the left… So I can just climb up there and see my house…. Right?"

Frisk sighed. No one was out at this time of hour. It was about 11:30 p.m. If people were out, he would've just asked for directions. It would've made all this walking feel a little more rewarding. He also couldn't ask him friends because… Well he didn't really have that many, let alone know where they lived. Most people found his flirting off-putting, and those who didn't mind were wary because he was the ambassador of Monsters. Most humans assumed he would have enemies, and they didn't want to be in danger. No one seemed to realize that he hadn't been threatened or attacked yet. However, that was because most people in the town were okay with the Monsters; He couldn't say anything about the city. Chances are, there were more people there that didn't like Monsters than in the town. How many, Frisk couldn't say.

Frisk looked towards the looming mountain. It felt like he wasn't getting any closer to it. Almost like he was stuck in place. He watched the buildings as he walked to make sure he was moving. He was, thankfully. There was no way he would've been able to see the mountain without the full moon that illuminated the town and its surroundings. The human boy wondered briefly what Toriel and his friends were doing right now. Sans and Papyrus were probably the one's putting up the signs. Papyrus would probably be shouting at people 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS HUMAN?' Sans had no idea where he was. He never mentioned where he used to live in other timelines, so Sans was clueless, although probably still helping. Undyne and Asgore were probably scouring the streets for him, with Alphys posting for help online. And Toriel…. She was probably worried sick and…She might possibly be crying. After losing 2 children when she lived in The Underground, she couldn't possibly be able to hold up after losing a third. The thought saddened Frisk. He didn't deserve to have a great guardian like her. She should have her kid instead of him. Frisk didn't show her the love she deserved. To him, he felt like a void in her life. Toriel even said that he could tell her if anything was wrong, and he didn't tell her how he'd been feeling depressed lately.

Frisk decided what he had to do. He would change things. He would have to veer off course of his plans to visit Toriel right away. With newfound determination, he continued to walk towards Mt. Ebott.

Frisk reached the bottom of Mt. Ebott. His stomach growled and he groaned. He was starving, but he was unable to grab anything to eat from his Mom's house since she had nothing. _I need a breather. Just for a second…_ Frisk wiped the snow off the ground to the best of his ability and sat down. The snow had stopped briefly when he was walking for who knows how long. It felt like he was walking for about 2 and a half hours. Then, the snow picked up harder. It was freezing, and Frisk was shivering. _I should've taken a bigger jacket._ He was tired, hungry, and thirsty. It was getting to the point where he thought about eating some of the snow, but he was afraid he'd get sick or something much worse.

Frisk was inclined to stay in his spot, but he knew better than that. He got up and started walking up the mountain, or at least trying to find the entrance to The Underground. He couldn't see the cliff anywhere, but he was determined to try. He began to walk up the steeper parts, slowly going up. The climb wasn't as hard as he thought, but that didn't make it easier. It was freezing out and the snow picked up even more.

He sneezed. He felt terrible and was probably going to get sick. The fact that his nose was beginning to plug up didn't help either. Frisk wrapped the scarf around his mouth, hoping it would keep him warm and from getting any sicker. At this rate, he wasn't sure he was going to make it up the mountain. How did he get here the first time? Frisk was amazed at what he did a month ago. Before, he climbed the mountain no sweat. Now? He was struggling just to stand up. He managed to make it to a tree before he held onto it for support. _Damn it, It's not supposed to be like this._ He wasn't sure if he was referring to the mountain situation or if he was referring to the situation with his Mom and Toriel. Either way, he had to stop to catch his breath, which bothered him since he already took a break 10 minutes ago.

Luckily, the ground was gradually getting more even. Hopefully, that must've meant he was near the entrance. Frisk slowly pushed himself off the tree and towards what he guessed was the right way to the entrance. It was snowing even harder; In fact, it was a blizzard at this point. Frisk coughed as he wrapped his arms around himself. There was no way he'd be able to turn back now with this blizzard. Chances are, he'd freeze to death on the way down. If not that, he'd be, at the very least, very very sick.

A twig broke as he stepped on it. That reminded him of the first time he met Sans. He was scared the first time Sans followed him. His fear would have been rightfully placed if Toriel hadn't made him promise to take care of any humans that went through the door to the ruins. _Which reminds me, Snowdin was never this cold, and that was underground! Isn't it colder underground? I thought that was how it worked…_ Then again, he was talking about a city inhabited by monsters, so he had no idea how any of that worked.

He was brought back to reality, realizing that he had no idea where this entrance was. Was he heading the wrong direction? Oh no, that would have certainly doomed him. The cold wind felt like knives cutting into his face. His face, along with his hands and feet, began to feel numb. He continued walking, but he could feel his legs getting ready to give out any minute. _This is it, huh? The ambassador of the Monsters dies because of a blizzard. Wow, that's a boring way to die. I wanted to die fighting for a good cause. Maybe if I wasn't-_ his foot caught onto something and he tripped. He felt a sense of déjà vu as he well downwards.

"You're an idiot."

Frisk opened his eyes, to see a familiar flower. He was still shivering, but he couldn't really move because of how sore he felt. "Hey there." He whispered. _This feels familiar._ As before, the flowers had broken his fall from certain death. He managed to sit up, but he felt a sharp pain in his back as he did. Luckily for him, nothing seemed broken. He looked at Flowey, expecting him to say something.

"You're an idiot." He repeated.

"Yeah, I know." Frisk answered honestly.

"What are you even doing here? You know you can't save Him." He smiled sadly

"I know. It's been haunting me for weeks. I don't know what to do. I've been…having problems in my life with everything."

"I hope you didn't come down just so I could listen to your sob story." Flowey stated coldly. He went below the ground and reappeared to Frisk's right. "If you did, I will _make_ you catch my friendliness petals this time."

"I guess I didn't come down here for that. But I'm here for something, and I need you to help me." Frisk managed to stand up, albeit slowly. He felt his legs shaking as he did, and he nearly fell, but at last he was up.

He coughed, causing Flowey to give one of his creepy smiles. "Are you dying?" He asked. Frisk was going to answer him but he collapsed and went into a coughing fit. He felt the worst in his life. Worse than the time he had actually tried to eat Papyrus's cooking. And _that,_ was an experience. He knew what he was getting into, and yet, he still wanted to have a bad time… Once Frisk was able to compose himself, he gave an answer to Flowey. "I'm just sick is all. I did walk all the way here in a blizzard."

Flowey frowned. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? What reason could you have possibly come to visit me."

"I'm here to bring Asriel back."

Flowey made the angriest face Frisk had ever seen. "Are you really that much of an idiot? I already told you that you cannot save Him. Let me repeat that in case you can't get that through your thick skull: YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM. There is no conceivable way to do that. What makes you think you even can?"

"I'm determined." Frisk gave a short but truthful answer. He knew what he had to do. All it came down to now was a matter of time. He had to time in perfectly. He stood up again and walked a little closer to Flowey. Frisk placed his hands over his chest. He felt himself reaching inside himself. He was summoning something that would take a lot of power. Something he hadn't used in 3 weeks. It felt foreign to him again, but he managed to do it. In his hands, lay his soul.

"A soul? How stupid can a human get? You know what that'll do right?"

"I do, but why don't you remind me? Maybe you can change my mind."

"You don't even know if it'll work. If a human loses their soul, they'll die." Flowey stated, slight fear reappearing on his face. _That right there is proof that Asriel is still there._

"Maybe it's better that way." Frisk whispered so low, Flowey could barely hear it. An awkward silence passed before Frisk stepped closer to Flowey. "A monster's soul is composed of love, mercy, and compassion. I have these traits, so it shouldn't be too hard to take it." He stepped closer.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Flowey Screeched. Frisk turned the red heart that was his soul upside down, so the bottom was now the top and vice versa. Frisk quickly shoved his soul into Flowey. Light filled the room, blinding them. He felt himself being torn apart. He could barely keep his thoughts straight, and he could feel pain. He didn't feel sad or angry or happy. He felt nothing except actual pain.

The light stopped and Frisk was nearly about to collapse. He couldn't raise his head high enough to see, but he saw his feet. The feet of a monster akin to Toriel and Asgore. The biological son of the king and queen of Monsters. Frisk smiled. "Guess…It worked." He fell backwards. He could see Him trying to catch Frisk, but he wasn't fast enough. He landed on the flowers once more and stared up, unable to move. He saw his face come into view.

"Frisk, no! Why would you do this? I didn't want anything like this to happen! I never told you about this because I didn't want you to give up your soul for me! Why did you do this!?" He cried. Tears fell down his face and onto Frisk's cheek. If he could move, he would have hugged Him one last time. That's why it surprised him when he was able to speak.

"Toriel needs…you, not me. I've…been unable to…deal with the fact…that you've been stuck…here…alone. You deserve…a happy ending after everything." Frisk whispered. He was barely able to keep his eyes open long enough to see him. He tried to move Frisk, but he was unable to pick him up. More tears fell. "I can't…move. It's fine, really. Don't…. worry. I'm happy…. this way. Think of this…. as my birthday gift. Happy birthday…to me."

"Frisk no! I can't let you go! I already lost Chara, I can't lose you too!"

"You…can be with Toriel….and Asgore. Your…Mom and Dad." He frowned. Who were these names Frisk was saying? He didn't know who they were… He closed his eyes, wanting to take a little rest.

"Stay awake! Please!"

"Ask…. for Dreemurs. Town knows where….they live." Frisk whispered quieter this time. Who were the Dreemurs? What Town?"

"I'll get help! We can…We can…"

He didn't know who was talking anymore. However, there was a faint word that was stuck in his head. It felt like a name. He had to say it.

"Asriel… Don't you…. have anything…. better to do?" He coughed. He didn't remember his name anymore or why he was there. He was exhausted and couldn't move, but he was ready to go to sleep. He would figure this out when he woke up. He felt water on his cheeks. Was it raining? If it was… why was it raining only on his face? That was for another time. He didn't even know what rain was. He heard someone saying something, but that felt really far away. All he felt was pain and emptiness. Yet, he managed to smile one last as he drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N Merry Christmas. Hope you all had a great one and have a great new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

Asriel shook the human boy, trying to wake him up to no avail. "Frisk, please get up! Please don't do this!" Asriel cried, trying to wake him up. It was no use. Nothing was going to work. A thought quickly went through his head. _What if I return the soul-_ Then he remembered...A monster can take a human's soul, but a human couldn't take a monster's soul. Asriel looked at Frisk. He looked so peaceful there, like he was finally resting, doing what he wanted. _It's almost as if he wanted to lose his soul…._

Asriel quickly grabbed some flowers and put them on his chest, as a sign of goodwill. He wasn't about to let the boy who saved the monsters die just for him. "I'm going to get help frisk. I'll be right back, okay?" He reassured the human, even though he couldn't hear him. He gave him a quick hug and ran through the underground, looking for someone that could help him.

Asriel ran through the ruins. He had been through here multiple times in different timelines as Flowey, but he couldn't recall where he was. He hadn't really left the flower pile when he became Flowey. True to his word, he took care of the flowers. Asriel dried his eyes, determined to save Frisk. It had been 3 weeks since the monsters left the underground, and he didn't have a reason to leave the flower pile, as there was nothing waiting for him. All he knew at this moment was that he was still in the ruins. He didn't know how far along he was. Asriel just passed a wooden dummy not too long ago, so that means he was…. _Woah._ He had just come across a giant bridge filled with spikes.

 _What? What am I supposed to do about this? There's water, but…Maybe I can just walk through the cracks?_ He had never had to walk through this, he always went underground and appeared on the other side. He didn't even know how Frisk had passed this either. Asriel took a deep breath and put his foot in the cracks. The spikes went down as he stepped on it. Asriel closed his eyes. _This is it, I activated the trap, I'm going to lose a foot, I'm not going to be able to save Frisk, I- Huh?_ Asriel opened one eye, expecting to see the spikes stick back up and impale his foot, but instead they stayed down. He waited a minute to be sure. Finally, he walked on it and stuck his foot out to another spike. It went down immediately. _What the-? These aren't even real traps? That's just cruel!_ Realizing he didn't have time to waste, he began to move again to the end.

The next room was a ridiculous long hallway. _Who designed this? What is the purpose of this? My feet are tired just looking in this direction._ Still, Asriel began to run. And run. And run. This was like a never endless hallway. There were no markings to tell if he was at a halfway point or not. He did see a lone pillar at the end of the hallway. What was the point of having a single pillar at the end? Asriel pushed the thought aside as he finally made it to the end. He had to stop and catch his breath.

He wasn't used to running since he...Well, it didn't matter, the point was he hadn't run in a long time. He sat down. _Maybe…shouldn't run….as much._ He felt exhausted. He was out of shape due to him being a flower for so long. Still, he was thankful for having the ability to walk again, along with the ability to feel love.

He felt the love first when Frisk gave him his soul. The next emotion he felt, however, was a mixture of sadness and despair. He was saddened by Frisk's actions, even though he was grateful. At this point, he got up, refilled with Determination to save Frisk. Asriel ran off again towards what he thought would be the path to the exit.

Asriel followed the path, and stepped found a few holes in the floor. Not wanting to stop, he continued running and jumped over the hole. He stopped only slightly, and ran through a room where there was a rock on a button. He paid no attention to the rock and ran past into another hallway. This time, instead of a few cracks, there were tons of holes all along the path. However, there was a cracked path, but no holes in-between. Asriel slowly walked along the cracked path, hoping that he wouldn't fall. Luckily, it wasn't a big walk, and he followed through, making it to the end. Asriel ran some more past 3 rocks and into the other room, where he found some moldy cheese on a table.

"That's gross." Asriel said, disgusted.

He covered his nose as he ran past the molded cheese, and into the next room, where he found some tree leaves. "There's no tree's here, though. Where did they…?" He questioned himself. He was going to walk past, but something appeared before him. It was another monster, but it looked more like a ghost then anything. Asriel was startled, causing the monster to look distressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…I'll just go away and leave you alone." He said, depression in his voice.

"N-No wait! I need help, please!" Asriel pleaded.

"I'll probably just mess it up. You don't want me to help, I'll just mess it up. I'm sorry."

"Please, it's about Frisk! He's hurt! Please!" Asriel pleaded once more, hoping the monster would help.

He stopped staring at the ground and looked up. He stared Asriel in the eyes. "Y-You're the King's son! How did you…I'm sorry, It's my fault for not looking up. If I'd only looked up sooner…"

"It's alright really. But Frisk needs our help. Can you get anyone to help? My dad or mom? Do you know where they are?" Asriel asked.

"The King and Queen are in the town. Last time I was in town, they were looking for Frisk. You said you found him and he was in danger? O-oh…I'll inform them immediately…If that's okay with you…"

"Yes please!" And with that, the ghost monster disappeared. With help coming, Asriel turned around and ran the way he came from, hoping that he would be able to care for Frisk before his parents came to help.

* * *

Toriel paced back and forth, worried about her child. It had been 2- no, 3 days now- since he was last seen, and she'd been barely able to sleep. Toriel wanted to leave again to try and look for Frisk, but they wouldn't let her on the account that she was exhausting herself. Every day she would go out and look for him and hang up signs, from dusk to dawn, and then some. Sans was with her right now, trying to calm her down.

"i'm sure he's fine. he'll turn up sooner or later." Sans tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. His smile was plastered on his face like always, but he wasn't actually happy. The door unlocked and opened as familiar faces walked inside. Asgore and Undyne walked through, snow coating their jackets. She gave them a hopeful stare.

They shook their heads.

That broke the dam. Toriel tried to cover her face as she cried. She couldn't believe another one of her children were gone. This made 3 now. _It's not fair. What did I do to deserve this? Am I unfit to be a mother? I just…want to love my children…_ Why-how could this happen to her. It just wasn't fair. A pair of arms wrapped around her, closing her in for a hug. She knew immediately it was Asgore, and for once in a very long time, she let him hug her. "What am I going to do about my child?" Toriel said in-between sobs. "I-I can't… I can't have this happen again."

"I know, I know. We'll find him, don't worry. We've got a lot of people looking for him, and the police as well. We'll find him."

"It's been 3 days now. We haven't found a trace of him other than that video of him walking out with that woman at the mall. Do you think it's because he's the ambassador of us? There's been no sightings of him in 72 hours, what if he's was kil-"

"No, Toriel, you mustn't think like that. Stay positive, that wouldn't happen. No one is that cruel, especially to a kid. We will find him. I promise you." Toriel nodded in response, not trusting herself to talk. Asgore handed her a tissue and she thanked him. Undyne slowly walked up to Toriel.

"Queen Toriel, I can't say I know how hard this is for you. But I just want you to know that we're here for you, all of us. We all love Frisk very much, and we're going to find him, no matter what. Alphys is looking for any clues about him on the internet. If there is any information on him, she'll find it." Undyne gave a small but reassuring smile to Toriel. Toriel smiled back.

"Thank you, Undyne." Toriel dried her eyes and threw away the tissue. "I guess we should start again in the morning?"

"you guys can go ahead and sleep. i'm going to stay up in case Frisk comes home. someone should stay up, y'know?" Sans said. They nodded and one by one, went up the stairs, leaving Sans all alone. That left him a lot of time alone to think and reflect on the current situation at hand.

The sound of someone knocking on the door filled the house with noise.

Guess he didn't have as much time to think as he thought. Sans appeared in front of the door and opened it. 2 monsters appeared before him. Sans had seen them before, but never knew their names. They stood there, surprised that it was Sans who answered the door. Nonetheless, one of them cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So, like, we were just taking a midnight stroll like always, when someone came up to us."

"At first, we were terrified and were like 'ahh a ghost!' Bratty was terrified way more than I was, though." The other one said.

Bratty looked at the other monster. "Uh, you are such a liar Catty!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two bickered between themselves. Sans just stared. Catty and Bratty noticed and went back to talking to him. "Right, it doesn't matter that it was Bratty who was scared-" Bratty glared at Catty. "- What does matter is that he came up to us after and, like, totally said he found Frisk."

San's face stayed the same, but he was surprised to find out where Frisk was. "where? " He asked in a serious voice.

"Like, he said he was in Mt. Ebott, in like the ruins. Like, ew. Why would he want to go back there? He also asked us to tell the Queen and King. Is this, like, the right house?" Catty asked.

"yeah. i'll let them know. thanks." Sans replied.

"Catty, you know what this means? We're, like, heroes! Maybe we'll get our own T.V show!"

"And a luxury house! And-" Sans closed the door. He took a shortcut to Undyne's room and appeared next to her bed. "undyne. they found frisk." Undyne screamed as she fell out of bed.

"That was TERRIFYING! Never do it again, do you- Did you say we know where Frisk is?" She asked. Sans nodded. "tell toriel and asgore he's at the ruins."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"i'm going to take a shortcut ahead. tell everyone to go to the ruins. i'll be there" With that he left Undynes room, went down the stairs, took a left, another left, another left, went forward, and appeared in the ruins. "hang on kid."

* * *

Asriel made it back to Frisk. "Frisk, I got help! Help is coming, okay? Hold on, please!" Asriel asked, almost expecting an answer. He sat next to Frisk, waiting for the help to come. "We're going to talk a lot after this. About everything. You carried the burden of knowing I was down here alone. But now you don't have too. I'm coming up with you, thanks to you."

"It'll be like we're…Brothers…" Asriel whispered the last word, remembering another human who was also their brother. "We'll have sleepovers, and tell stories, and we can go to school and everything! I'll help you with anything you need. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Mom and Dad will thank you too. You can show us the town and what you do for fun. Maybe we'll get bunk beds! That would be soooo cool!"

A teardrop landed on Asriel's paw. He hadn't even noticed he was crying. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, but the tears kept coming. "Frisk, you know I'm grateful. However, I wish you didn't do it. It makes me sad to see you like this. I don't know what to do with you like that."

Asriel looked a Frisk. His eyes widened as he noticed hie touched Frisk's legs. He felt colder than normal. Someone put a hand on his shoulder. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he turned around. He was face to face with another monster. He recognized his face. "S-sans?" He stuttered. Sans nodded. "U-uh I'm-"

"i know who you are. i also know you used to be that flower that attacked us."

Asriel became nervous. Was he going to attack him? He couldn't fight him while Frisk was right there, but he would protect Frisk if it came down to it. Wait, weren't him and Frisk friends?

"relax kid. i'm not here about any of that. i know you're asriel, the son of the king and queen. i'm not sure how you are here now, but i know that right now, you're asriel as it gets." Sans said with a very subtle wink. He turned his head slightly to see Frisk. "oh, that's how you came here."

"Please help me! He's starting to feel cold; I can't stop it." Frisk's entire legs were as cold as ice. He sat down next to Frisk again. "Frisk, come on stay here with me! You're going to be okay!"

"we can't do anything with just the two of us. we'll need more people if we plan on doing anything. the others are on their way right now, so we have to wait for them."

They waited, and each second felt like an eternity. They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to each other. However, they didn't have to wait too long, as a group of monster rushed in. Asriel couldn't see who they were at first. But, once they got close enough, he saw someone he recognized.

"Mom?!" Asriel yelled as he went to her and hugged her. He momentarily forgot about Frisk.

"A-Asriel? How are-" Toriel couldn't speak and was left speechless. The two monsters cried in each other's embrace. They hugged each other so tightly you would have imagined that neither was going to let go. Asriel saw Asgore and ran to him and hugged him as well. They too cried and hugged. Toriel even joined in and the family cried while embracing, finally reunited after a very long time.

"I-I missed you so m-much!" He said in-between sobs.

"We missed you too!" Asgore said as he hugged his son. "But how are you here?" He asked.

Asriel let go and stepped back. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but to make it short, Frisk gave me his soul. Wait, Frisk! He needs help! Please help!" He ran back to Frisk's side. "Please help him, I don't know what to do."

They circled around Frisk. "HUMAN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY TEARS! THEY'RE OVER HERE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT EATING A GOODBYE PASTA!" Papryus yelled to Frisk.

"Frisk, you're coming back, or I'm going to get mad! We haven't finished sparring yet! You haven't won, you can't just leave!"

"Dad, what do we do?" Asriel asked. Frisk's knees were now dust, and it was slowly going through his thighs. Everyone looked worried.

"I…I do not know. Humans cannot take a monsters sould." Asgore finally responded. Sans and Alphys looked at each other. They nodded.

Alphys cleared her throat. "I…I might have an idea." All eyes were on her at this point. She swallowed, nervous. Nonetheless, she began to speak again. "I b-believe that is where you're wrong. A h-human can take a monster's soul. In fact, they can take multiple souls. However, they get nothing from it. There is no benefit to it at all."

"But, what if they have no soul? At that point, I believe that they can take a soul from anyone. Seeing as this is the case right now, I believe that Frisk can indeed take a monster's soul. The biggest concern is that with a case as severe as this, I do not know if there will be any side effects."

"But you're saying that Frisk can be saved, right?" Toriel asked

"Precisely. We just need to give him pieces of our soul."

"Take my soul! Take it for him!" Toriel said. Everyone gasped and tried to talk her out of it.

Alphys shook her head. "Q-queen Toriel…. I cannot do that. It would kill you. We can just take pieces from everyone's souls, small pieces that won't affect us." Slowly, everyone took out their souls. "Take only a small piece out of your souls, and give it to him." Slowly, everyone created a white heart. However, the heart was missing a 1/4th of itself. "I-If we take out anymore, we could have side effects on ourselves.

Asriel walked to Alphys. "I'll give that piece." Toriel tried to stop him, but he turned to her. "This is Frisk's soul as much as it's mine." He pointed to his own soul. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I want to help Frisk. He needs this more than me. I'll still be here with you. I'm not leaving."

"Asriel…My child…You are so selfless…." She hugged Asriel before stepping back. Asriel turned around to face Alphys. She nodded, and he took a 1/4th of his soul and gave it to her, forming the now complete white heart. She carefully placed the soul onto Frisk's chest. The dust was not up to his hips.

The soul flipped itself and placed itself into Frisk's chest. Before anyone could even react, the room flashed white. The group of monsters shielded their eyes. The light blinded the entire room for a good minute. It was so bright; the town could probably see a light shining through the hole in the roof of the ruins.

The light slowly died down, until it disappeared. "Look!" Undyne shouted. All eyes went onto Frisk…except it didn't look like Frisk. He was different, he wasn't the same. Alphys was right, there was a side effect, but no one expected it to be of this caliber.

"Frisk's…He's…." Toriel couldn't finish the sentence.

"Is he okay though?" Asgore asked. Alphys went up to Frisk to check his vitals. She looked around to make sure he wasn't hurt and if he was breathing. He was. Once she finished examining, she nodded.

"He's okay." The room cheered. "However, I think he needs to go home and rest for a while. I don't know how his wellbeing is at the moment, but he is breathing fine and seems to be okay. I would also like to run some tests on him and Asriel to see if they're okay."

Asgore looked to Toriel. At first, she did nothing. Then, she nodded. "Okay. But take into account if they want to or not." Alphys nodded.

Asgore picked up Frisk and they began to leave. Toriel held Asriels hand as they left the ruins and went back home. Things were a little different now though. Instead of coming home with one child, they were coming home with 2, Asriel and Frisk. One lost long ago, and another who saved their son. They could be a family. A family together again. The only difference between then and now though, was that their family was consisting entirely of white furred, long eared Monsters now.

 **A/N Guys the stories not done, chill. I just had to move and deal with real life for a bit. Don't worry I plan on giving this story a lot of chapters, I still have ideas going on with it and there are still unresolved issues, like Frisk's Mom and Asriel becoming reacquainted with the world.**

 **So don't worry, It's going to continue. If I don't update in a while, don't worry about it. I'm probably dealing with real life stuff. This is also the longest chapter I've written, but I don't know if it's going to always be this long.**

 **Take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk woke up in his bed. Instantly he felt sick. He looked around. His room remained the same, but something felt off. He scratched his head. What had exactly happened? Wait… _Wasn't I with my Mom? Where is she?_ "Mom?" Frisk called out. He got out of his bed. He was surprised to see that he was still in his clothes from earlier. He looked in his closet for the sweater Toriel bought him at the mall. Surprisingly, it wasn't there. Deciding he didn't need to change right away, he closed the closet door and went downstairs.

Downstairs, nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was the same: To the right was the kitchen and to the left, the living room. No one was around though. Not Toriel, not Asgore, nor Undyne or Alphys, or Sans and Papyrus. Just where the hell- er, heck- was everyone? It…made him depressed. There was no one here right now, so he just looked in the fridge for something to eat. There was nothing. Not anything he didn't want, no, there was an empty fridge.

Something wasn't right here. Wait…Today was his birthday, right? December 20th. Maybe they were throwing a surprise for him. He didn't really like surprises, but he would be okay with it if it were just a few friends. Friends… He hadn't been able to say that he had any for a very long time.

"Oh my god! Where's Asriel? Asriel!?" He yelled. Frisk remembered what had happened. He gave his soul to Asriel, but in the process he lost his own. So how was he back here? Did he give it back? No dammit, Asriel would take his soul, no matter what. He deserved to be happy. That was the only thought that made Frisk happy anymore.

He opened the door, but caught himself when he saw a giant cliff not far from the front door of his house. "What the hell happened here?" Then he saw it. Asriel, along with another person. "Asriel!" He inched himself along the edge of the cliff, careful to not fall. Once he reached a point where he was able to move from the edge, he ran to Asriel. They were up a hill overlooking the cliff. Frisk ran despite how steep it was, despite how many times he slipped, despite his pants getting stained with the grass, he ran.

He made it to the top of the hill, barely catching his breath before he saw the other person holding a knife. Without hesitation, he ran in-between them. "What're you carrying that knife for?" He yelled. The figure looked at Frisk. That's when he realized who it was.

It was him.

"What the-?" He was starting to panic. _What the hell?_ Still, he stood between Asriel and the other Frisk. Wait, was the other Frisk trying to hurt Asriel? Was that why he was holding the knife? As he thought that, he pointed the knife at Frisk and Asriel. _NO VERSION OF ME WOULD HURT ASRIEL…. Right?_ He found himself doubting himself. He wasn't sure why.

The other Frisk pointed the knife in the opposite direction, now facing himself. "No, Frisk stop!" Asriel yelled. The alternate Frisk stabbed himself in the chest, and collapsed, falling off the cliff. _He…I…Killed myself? In front of Asriel?_ Asriel screamed as he ran through Frisk. His entire body went transparent momentarily as Asriel ran through him.

 _I don't…_ He yelled for Asriel. As soon as he got close, he put his hand on his shoulder. Then, the world seemed to put Frisk in a new spot. He was still on the hill, but now, he was where the other Frisk was a few moments ago. _Did the timeline reset?_ He looked at his hand. He was holding a knife. Asriel stood in front of him. This time, though, he didn't see another Frisk in front of Asriel trying to protect him.

He pointed the knife at Asriel. _This is- What? I can't control my body!_ He tried to scream for Asriel to look away. He didn't want him to see what he was going to do, especially if the timeline did indeed reset. However, he only whispered it, and he didn't hear it. Tears started to stream down Asriels face. Frisk's own face mirrored Asriel, and he began to have tears come down his face as well. That's when Frisk pointed the knife at his own chest. "I'm sorry Asriel. I can't do it anymore." He felt himself say. "I'm just too tired to keep trying. You should've left me when I gave you your soul. That's all I wanted."

What the hell was he saying? How could he even say these things? Frisk himself knew that deep down, he did want to do it. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't do these things in front of anyone, no less Asriel. "ASRIEL LOOK AWAY! I CAN'T STOP THIS!" He screamed, but it seemed as though his words were just taken with the wind.

Frisk's body stabbed himself in the chest. He felt himself collapse. He couldn't speak anymore, and he couldn't stand. He just let himself go, and he began to fall off the cliff. His body went limp in the air and he had no idea how long the fall was. Even though he couldn't speak, he tried desperately to call for Asriel. When those words didn't leave his mouth, he tried Toriel. Then Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore. With himself out of options, he desperately called for his Mom, thinking she'd be there to save him

But nobody came.

* * *

Frisk awoke on his floor. The only way he could tell it was his was because of the purple rug he landed on. Wait, was this another dream or was this reality? He couldn't take another dream like that. He must've been crying because there were still a few tears in his eyes. _That was a horrible dream. I don't ever want to have_ _that_ _again._ Wait, why was he here? He gave his soul to Asriel, shouldn't he be…Gone? What if this was the afterlife? _Only one way to find out._

It was about time he got off the floor. He pushed himself up and tried to stand up, but couldn't. _Why can't I stand up?_ He tried, but fell to the floor. Something else was bothering him. _Am I wearing a hat? Why is it so hot?_ He tried to take off whatever was on his hair, but there was nothing there. He did feel something on the sides of his head though. He grabbed them and put them in front of his face. "What're these?" They looked like…Oh no.

He tried to hoist himself up on his bed, but couldn't. That's when he noticed his hands. They were white and furry, and he only had 3 fingers, along with his thumb. _OH GOD OH GOD WHERES MY OTHER FINGER._ Frisk tried again to climb his bed. He was successful this time. Frisk tried to see out of his window for a reflection, but he couldn't sit himself up. He tried again, unsuccessfully, and landed back on the bed. _What the-? Oh no. Please no. Not again._

He felt it. He must have done it while he was having his nightmare. He did it way too much for someone his age, and he usually was able to get it in the washing machine before anyone noticed, but he wouldn't be able to if he couldn't even stand up. He covered his face in embarrassment. _Please don't let anyone find out._

Someone knocked on his door. He froze, unsure of what to do. They knocked again. "C-come in?" Frisk stuttered. The door opened and a familiar goat monster walked into the room. He would have jumped and hugged him, but he restrained himself, mostly because he wanted to avoid anyone finding out his embarrassing secret. "Frisk! You're okay!" Asriel yelled as he jumped on Frisk and embraced him.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you're okay. What happened?" Frisk asked. Asriel explained what had happened last night, and what they had done to save him. "I don't understand why everyone did it. I was okay with what I was doing." Frisk said.

"But no one else was. We didn't want you to leave, Frisk. I'm really glad I'm back here with everyone. But…I didn't want it at the cost of your life, Frisk." Asriel stated sadly. Frisk lowered his head. "H-Hey don't worry about it. We're all here now right?"

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Asriel." He lowered his head again, this time noticing his feet. "W-what? I don't understand, what's wrong with me? Why are my hands and legs like this? Why can't I walk?" Frisk asked.

"Oh. Okay, Frisk, I need you to be calm when I tell you this okay. Because we created your soul when you had none, and we were all Monsters, you sort of…Turned into a monster?" Asriel said.

"Frisk, are you okay!?" Asriel asked. Frisk looked up at Asriel and, to his surprise, Toriel.

"What do you mean?"

"You passed out after Asriel told you the news." Toriel spoke up. "My child, are you sure you're okay? If you need to rest, you can go back to bed. The process of having a new body must be taking its toll on you. According to Alphys, that's the main reason you can't walk. She also said it's going to be a little hard to get used to doing things in your new body, but we'll be there to help you every step of the way, my child."

Frisk's eyes widened before he closed them. "That's right, I'm a monster now, aren't I?" He said sadly. "It's just a lot to take in is all, you don't need to worry Toriel." He kept his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid he might start crying, or because he was tired.

"Frisk, is it okay if I talk to you?" Toriel asked. He nodded. "Asriel, I'm going to talk to Frisk in private, okay?" She said with a sweet voice.

"Okay Mom." Asriel replied before leaving the room. She picked him up and they sat down on the bed. She was still holding him. "You know; you've grown slightly since you've switched bodies." She noticed something on Frisk's sheets. Frisk covered his face in embarrassment. "I'll be back sweetie, with new sheets, and new clothes. Don't worry about it." She set Frisk down on the end of the bed, but Frisk could feel himself flustered for having her find his secret. He was 8-9 now! What was wrong with him! _What's wrong with you!_

Toriel came back and changed the sheets and handed Frisk the new clothes. "I'll be outside, just call for me when you're done." She left after saying that, and Frisk changed his clothes. It was a little difficult without full control of his legs, but somehow he managed. "You can come in now." He said, still embarrassed. Toriel opened the door and sat down next to him. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered before sobbing.

"It's okay my child. It's okay." She gave him a hug, and he returned it, sobbing into her chest. They sat there together for some time. Neither of them spoke; Instead, they just sat silently as Frisk cried. After some time, he stopped, but he kept hugging Toriel and leaning on her. "Everything's changing too much for me. It's hard to handle it all." He whispered.

Toriel put her hand on his head. "I know. We're here for you though. Remember that, Frisk. All your friends are here for you. We all care about you." She paused. "Thank you for bringing Asriel back. I'm glad you're both here. But please, my child, don't ever do something like that again. I couldn't imagine losing another child, even if you did it to save another soul."

Frisk stayed silent for a bit. _She cares a lot about me. Almost like…I'm one of her own children._ But that couldn't be, could it? She missed Asriel very much, so she should be giving him the love he needs right now. Instead, she's spending time with him to see if he's well. _Once again, I managed to make it about myself._ Frisk decided to let Toriel go back to her real son, and stop taking up her time. "Ok, Toriel. I won't do it again."

Toriel's expression changed to that of curiosity. "May I ask why you have recently been calling me 'Toriel' instead of 'Mom'? I am comfortable with you calling me whatever you feel comfortable with, but I am curious."

Frisk's breathing was funny for a moment before he quickly calmed himself down. He knew at some point she would've asked about it. _Better to get it off my chest now._ Frisk cleared his throat slightly. "It didn't seem right to call you 'Mom' when my real mom is still here. I don't know if she'd like that."

"Your mom? I didn't even know you had one. You never talked about it, and I didn't want to pry. When's the last time you saw her, if you don't mind me asking?" Toriel asked.

Frisk thought about it. He quickly asked what the date was before getting a response from Toriel. It was the 21'st, a day after his birthday. _I slept through an entire day? Oh man._ "I saw her on the…19th, I think. That was Saturday I think."

"Where were you before that. I mean, where did you go when we went to the mall?"

"I went with my Mom. She wanted me to go with her. She said something along the lines of 'You live with me, and I haven't seen you in a while', even when I told her I needed to go back." Before Toriel could say anything, Frisk intervened again. "It was my fault, I didn't resist. I just went with her. I hadn't seen her in a long time, and I missed her. I know I shouldn't have left without saying anything. I just…I just wanted her to say she loved me, and spend time with me. She gave me something for my birthday, but she got the day of my birthday wrong, but I was just happy she acknowledged it." Frisk looked around for the present his mom gave him before finding it on his pillow. He grabbed the stuffed goat and put it on his lap. "This is one of the only things she's ever given me. It's not her fault though. I think I put too much stress on her, and she spends a lot of money just feeding us."

Toriel remained silent, thinking over what Frisk said. To her, it sounded like he was living a life that was unhealthy for him mentally. She couldn't say for sure though, but she would like to talk to his real mother about it. "Would it be okay if I talked with your mother at some point?" She asked.

"Uh…I guess. She's kind of…different about monsters. I'll go with you when you do." He responded.

"Alright, my child. That reminds me, do you still want to do anything for your birthday?"

Frisk thought about it. His birthday already passed though, so would they still be able to celebrate it? From what his mother told him, if you missed your birthday you had to wait next year to celebrate it. Frisk voiced is thought to Toriel.

"W-what? Wait a whole year if you missed it? No, we can still celebrate it. You can celebrate it anytime, really…For monsters at least. I've read up on it and nowhere does it say that for humans. However, normally birthdays are celebrated on the week of the birth. Since your birthday is in December, you'd normally celebrate in December. The best time would be the actual date though, December you were to celebrate it in June, then it'd be a little weird."

"If that's the case, we don't have to do anything fancy. Asriel's back, so let's just enjoy some time home. We can have dinner. I just want to spend time with everyone, mostly."

"That's very kind of you, Frisk. Alright, we'll have dinner here then. I'll come and help you downstairs when it's ready. For now, rest up if you wish. Dr. Alphys did say the body change would drain you of energy for a while."

"Alright. Um…" Frisk paused, unsure if he should ask the question on his mind or not.

"Hmm? Go on, my child, I'm listening." She reassured.

"I-Is it alright if I call you Mom again?" He asked.

Toriel gave a reassuring smile. "Of course my child. It would make me happy to hear you call me mom once again." Frisk smiled back, now happy. He had gotten a lot of things off his chest, but there were still things he wasn't willing to share. He did, however, realize that Toriel was more of a mother than his real mom ever was. He missed calling her Mom. It felt like…he had a family. Frisk wondered what his real mom would say about this. _I hope she won't be too mad._

"Thanks Mom. I…I love you. I love you all. You, Asriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton. You make me feel like I have a family."

"We are your family, Frisk. Don't ever forget that. She gave him a kiss on the head before exiting the room. He lied down on the bed, this time not afraid of any nightmares. He felt himself falling asleep, and he closed his eyes, accepting it.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk felt himself being shaken. He looked up hazily to see Asriel. "Mom says dinners ready, and we're going to celebrate your birthday! How old are you?" Asriel asked excitedly. Frisk just smiled before sitting up.

"I'm turning 9…Actually, I turned 9 yesterday."

"Whoa, you're a year younger than me! I didn't know that. So, I guess that makes me the older brother, huh?" Asriel said with a smile.

"You consider me your brother?" Frisk asked, shocked. He expected Asriel to say they were just friends, but to be considered his brother…It made Frisk happy. Really happy. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so joyous.

"Frisk, you're as close to my brother as it gets. You brought me back into the world at the expense of your body, and nearly your life. You're family, Frisk. I don't just love you like a brother; I love you for who you are, Frisk"

Frisk closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Asriel. I love you too." He gave him a hug. Asriel returned it without hesitation.

"C'mon, dinners going to get could. You think you can walk?" Asriel asked, standing up and lending a hand to Frisk. He took it and tried to stand up, but nearly collapsed. Thankfully, Asriel was able to keep him from falling over. "It's the new body, isn't it?" Frisk nodded. "Don't worry, I'll help you get used to it. Baby steps for now."

Frisk still tried to walk, holding onto Asriels hand for balance. "I don't know how you got used to your ears and horns. They bother me. And I've sat on my tail a few times already, and- Whoa!" Asriel caught Frisk before he fell to the ground and held him up. "I don't think I can stand." Frisk stated.

"That's alright, I can get Mom to help us get you downstairs. As for all the things with your body, I'm sure over time you'll get used to them. I actually sat on my tail 3 times since I've been back. It's still weird, you know? I'm not used to having 2 legs and 2 arms. I'm just getting used to them again. It's not the same as you though, where you have to get used to a whole new body. Just remember that I'm here to help you with anything you need."

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to say that to you. But okay. I'm here for you too." Frisk responded.

"Let me go get mom. I'll be right back." Asriel said as he left the room and went to get Toriel. Frisk was alone for the moment. _I wonder if Asriel's ever sledded before?_ The thought emerged suddenly on its own. _That was a weird thought, but yeah, I do wonder…_

He looked to his pillow. There lied the stuffed toy his mother had given him. As he picked the stuffed goat up, he gave it a quick look. It looked like an average goat. It was white with a few brown spots on parts of its body, and with no horns. Frisk stared at the goat, and the goat stared back with an emptier look. It looked sad. Frisk turned the stuffed animal over and looked at the tag. The tag that usually came with stuffed toys was ripped at the end, and barely holding together. It looked like it would come off if he gave a good tug. Frisk decided not to. Instead, he read the words on the tag.

Muller's RX

100% Cotton

Not recommended for children under the age of 3

There were a few other words, but they were mostly about washing and the same instruction but in another language. Frisk coughed, covering his mouth with the inside of his arm as he was taught in school. _Oh right. I was walking in a blizzard for a few hours. Great, now I'm sick._ Once he stopped coughing, he looked at the toy again. Thoughts of his mom came to his head.

… _Mom..._

The door suddenly opened and he put the stuffed animal back on his pillow. Instead of seeing his Mom come through the door, Papyrus burst through the door, with Sans trailing behind. "HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME TO TAKE YOU TO YOUR FEAST! WAIT… I CAN'T CALL YOU HUMAN ANYMORE, CAN I?"

"Uh, I-I don't know, I think you still can. I'm okay with it." Frisk responded, not really sure what the appropriate answer for a question like that would be. "You can call me anything, really."

"I DO NOT THINK IT WOULD BE FITTING. I COULD CALL YOU MONSTER, BUT EVERYONE HERE IS A MONSTER, SO IT MIGHT BE CONFUSING., THIS IS TRULY A PREDICAMENT."

"You could just call me Frisk, if you want. Like I said, It's okay whatever you call me. I'm fine with it."

Papyrus was too busy thinking to himself out loud to hear Frisk. "I REALLY DO LIKE CALLING YOU HUMAN, AND YOU WERE A HUMAN AT ONE POINT…"

"you've got time to figure it out. don't let it get your goat, paps." Sans said as he looked at Frisk and winked. Frisk and Sans laughed at the pun, while Papyrus become annoyed. Once the laughter died down, Frisk began to cough, still sick. "YOU SEE SANS! YOUR PUNS ARE MAKING THE HUMAN SICK!" Frisk just smiled.

"alright bro, you ready to go down and eat?"

"YES! COME HUMAN, LET US GO DOWNSTAIRS AND CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY." Frisk laughed as he was picked up by Papyrus. "TODAY YOU ARE AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYURS!" Sans grinned at seeing Frisk being carried by his brother. They left the room and went down the stairs.

"Is this what it's like to be like you Papyrus!?" Frisk asked.

"IF YOU MADE SPAGHETTI, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US."

Frisk laughed. They made it down the stairs and into the dining room. Frisk smiled as he saw the faces of his family. "I BROUGHT THE HUMAN DOWN. NOW WE CAN CELEBRATE!" Papyrus said as he took Frisk off his shoulders and into a chair at the dining table. He sat at the end of the table next to Asriel on his right, and Toriel on his left. Asgore sat next to Asriel, and next to him, Alphys. Sans pulled up a chair next to Toriel, and Papyrus sat next to him. Undyne sat at the opposite end of the table. The food laid out on the table made Frisk's mouth water.

The food that decorated the table was freshly cooked. There was salad, steak, (of course) some fruit and vegetables, and a few pies. Frisk could only imagine that one of those pies was a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It wasn't a meal; It was a feast.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled together in unison. The former human smiled at the statement, something he hadn't heard in a while. Last year his mother wasn't there on his birthday. She had to help a friend move some stuff around her new apartment, so she was gone for a few days. The year before that, she… Well, he couldn't actually remember the last time she said happy birthday before this year. Why did she remember this year out of all years?

The point was that it didn't matter. Pushing those thoughts aside, Frisk decided that today was going to be a happy day. "Thanks, you guys." Frisk said. He smiled, a genuine heartfelt smile. It felt great to be surrounded by his Friends and Family.

"H-how old are you now, Frisk?" Alphys asked.

"Oh, uh, I turned 9 yesterday," Frisk coughed. "Todays the 21st? Then yeah, yesterday." Frisk answered. Frisk barely heard it, but Sans was whispering something about 7 eating 9. "This looks really good, Mom. I mean, everything here looks **really** good. Did you cook all by yourself?"

"Oh, well I did do most of it, but I had Papyrus and Undyne help me out with the ingredients."

"She unbanned from the kitchen for today. Toriel, uh…. Still wouldn't let me near the stove." Undyne confessed. Frisk laughed, and Toriel snickered.

"Frisk, when I heard it was your birthday, I decided that it was only fair you get a gift. I do hope you enjoy it." Asgore stated. He pulled out a small white box from under the table and handed it to Frisk.

"Can I open it right now?" Frisk whispered excitedly. Asgore nodded. Frisk carefully unwrapped the ribbon covering the box and pulled off the top. He set the ribbon and the box top on the ground and gave them a little pat. He peered inside of the box and pulled out a beautiful purple scarf. "This is so cool! I can't wait to wear this!" Frisk said before putting the scarf back into the box, not wanting to get food on it.

"Here is mine, my child." Toriel said as she pulled out a rather colorful box. Frisk unwrapped it and looked inside to find another sweater. Only this one looked rather different. It had 4 stripes now. It also felt more comfortable too, and they were in his favorite color too; Purple. "Did you-"

"I found it at a nice store not too far from here. They were really nice people. I believe they made that just recently."

"Thank you, Mom. I love it."

"HUMAN, OPEN MINE NEXT!" Papyrus exclaimed. The skeleton walked over to the former-human and handed him a bag with the words 'Happy Birthday' pasted all on the front. Frisk reached inside and pulled out a book. "101 Ways to Prepare Spaghetti?"

"WE COULD COOK SPAGHETTI TOGETHER SOMETIME! I COULND'T BELIEVE THERE WERE MORE WAYS TO PREPARE SPAGHETTI, AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE PERFECT FOR US!" Papyrus said. Toriel glared at him, causing the skeleton to sweat. "O-ONLY UNDER THE WATCHFUL EYE OF THE QUEEN, THOUGH." He chimed in.

"Thanks! We can cook spaghetti sometime! I'll give this book a read, and we can decide which one sounds the best!" Frisk laughed. It was such an odd gift, but Papyrus was an odd person, so it fit. Nonetheless, Frisk adored the gift.

"here kiddo." Sans appeared next to Frisk and handed him a bag. Frisk reached inside, and pulled out his gift- or so he thought. Inside was another bag. So he reached inside that to pull out another bag, and another bag. Finally, Frisk pulled out what must have been his gift. "Puns Intended?" Frisk asked quizzically.

"i thought you'd enjoy it. you can never have too many puns in your life."

"You know, with this," Frisk motioned to the joke book. "I'm going to be better at puns than you someday, right?"

"i will be waiting for that day." Sans replied. To Frisk, it seemed as if the smile that was plastered on his face grew a little bigger right then. Frisk smiled in response, respecting the master of puns. Frisk had no idea how he was going to top Sans at puns, but he was determined to find a way.

"U-uh if you're wondering w-where our gift is, w-were going to return it. We got you s-shoes, but seeing as you don't need them anymore, w-we-"Alphys was cut off.

"We're going to get you something else. Don't worry Frisk, you'll love it! That's a guarantee!" Undyne interrupted.

"It's okay, don't worry, you don't have to get me anything. No one did, actually. I appreciate and love them though. But, you don't-"

"WE'RE GETTING YOU A GIFT!" Undyne yelled, causing the room to shake.

"Okay. Well, let's eat then!" Frisk said. Papyrus and Sans sat back down and Toriel began to serve everyone. When she finished, everyone began to eat. There was chatter at the table, and everyone was talking about something. Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel were all talking about what had happen during the time Asriel wasn't there with them. He seemed to enjoy listening to what they were talking about.

"Sans, are you going to eat your carrot?" Asriel asked.

"nah kiddo, go ahead and take it. i couldn't carrot all." Sans said. Papyrus writhed in torment and agony in reaction to the pun, but everyone else laughed. The talking continued and Frisk went back to eating. The food tasted better than it looked. The food wasn't regular human food. It was made from magic, so it immediately made Frisk feel better. _Magic food is probably the best remedy for my cold._ He stopped himself from coughing, and continued eating.

When all was said and done, Toriel served dessert. Everyone got something they would've enjoyed. The Dreemurr family had snail pie. For whatever reason, they seemed to enjoy the taste, much to the confusion of Frisk. Frisk himself had Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie, along with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys

"This is really great!" Alphys stated.

"Yeah, this pie is way too good. It's tastes better than ever!" Frisk praised. Soon everyone was professing their praise to Toriel. She just blushed and simply waved it off, saying it was nothing out of the ordinary.

With everyone finished with their plates, Toriel took them into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Frisk, deciding it was rude for him to stand by idly without helping, asked if he could go and help Toriel with the dishes.

The sounds of wind abruptly filled the room before it stopped as quickly as it started. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO WASH DISHES. DON'T GET UP, I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Undyne yelled as she stood up from her chair. Frisk looked to see what the sound was before seeing Asgore holding one of Undyne's spear. _SHE THREW A SPEAR AT ME? AGAIN!?_

"Undyne, I understand you want Frisk to not do anything right now. But, what have I told you about throwing spears in the house?" Asgore warned.

"Sorry. My bad, I forgot. Don't worry though, Frisk. I'll help with the dishes." Undyne said as she left the room and entered the kitchen.

"AND I WILL HELP!" Papyrus joined in as he went into the kitchen as well. Sans and Alphys also excused themselves from the table. That just left Asgore and Asriel.

"Thank you for this. It was really great." Frisk thanked before he started coughing.

"You're sick from walking around in the blizzard. I'll get some medicine." He said before he left the room. That just left Asriel and himself. He looked rather sad. Suddenly, Asriel left the room as well. Frisk was going to call out for him, but Asgore came back into the room with the medicine. Frisk took it and shivered, disgusted by the artificial grape flavoring.

Suddenly, Frisk felt the fatigue hit him all at once. _Who knew body transformations took so much out of you?_ Asgore noticed the wave of sleepiness overtake Frisk. "It's probably best if you go to sleep for now. You'll need rest to get your body back to its peak. Come." He said.

He picked up Frisk and carried him upstairs. Frisk didn't object though; He was way too tired to. They reached the room and Asgore set him on his bed. He tucked him in while telling him he would put his presents in the living room for now. "The medicine's going to help you sleep. Good night Frisk, I'll see you in the morning." Asgore said as he closed the door.

Leaving Frisk to himself, he began to think over the past few days. Him saving Asriel, him transforming into a monster, and…His mother. Most things seemed to be working out for the better, however. In the end, Frisk was still himself, but with a different body. Asriel was back with his family, which Frisk was incredibly happy about. He was probably happier than Asriel about it. The thought of him alone down there, for the rest of his life…It ate at Frisk.

Feeling the medicine kicking in, he began to drift off to sleep. _Wait, did the door just open?_ Frisk wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the door open. He opened his eyes to see Asriel in his pajamas. "…?"

"Frisk…Can I sleep here with you?" Asriel asked, his voice holding a hint of sadness.

"MMm sure." Frisk drowsily replied. He moved closer to the wall, and held up the blanket, letting Asriel under the covers.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. I just got back, and I didn't know. I'm really sorry." Asriel said.

"Is that why you were sad during dinner? Asriel, don't worry, I don't need a gift. The fact that you were here was a gift itself."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy you're here."

"I'm…Thank you. For everything." Silence filled the room before Asriel spoke again. "Is it my fault my mom and dad aren't together?"

Frisk's eyes widened. "No, it's not your fault. Don't think that, ever. They just had a falling out after everything that had happened in the underground."

"Do you think they might get back together?"

"I'm not sure. They're at least being friendly with each other now."

"I hope they'll get back together. That way we can all be a family again!" Asriel said.

"Me too." Frisk responded. Frisk began to feel himself fall asleep again, before Asriel talked again. Frisk wasn't annoyed though, he enjoyed his company.

"I love you Frisk." He mumbled, clearly falling asleep himself. Frisk laid his arm over Asriel, hugging him. Frisk wasn't able to stop himself from closing his eyes this time, but he did manage to say something before he fell asleep.

"Love you too."

 **Sorry everyone, this chapter was harder to write then I thought. The story is still continuing, do not worry. I've been employed though, so updates may be slightly longer than usual. Don't worry though, I still plan to update it. If I take a break or anything, I'll let you know.**

 **The next chapter might take a while to update, mostly because I've got to figure out what's the right way to implement it. It might be a bit different, but bear with me on it. I'll need to know what you guys think on it, and if its liked, I'll have it come up commonly. If not, It'll be less. There's a chance that it could be a big chapter, word wise. Who knows, only time will tell.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. I've gotten some real good reviews that helped me know what I needed to improve on and what I've done well, so thank you. Thanks for reading!**

 **(P.S. Frisk's Mom is still relevant.)**


	7. Chapter 7

The human boy fell down the hole, hitting the sides of rocks that protruded from the hole. Along with hitting the sides of the cliff, his sweater got snagged on a few jagged edges, ripping it in a few places, the most prominent on his right arm. The tear went down in a vertical motion. The boy remained limp and soundless except for a few gasps of pain. He could feel exactly where the bruises would be forming. It would have bothered him, but he didn't expect himself to survive the fall. Eventually, he wasn't hitting anything and just felt himself falling. Or was he floating? Did he hit the ground? Did he hit the ground, but never feel it?

Right then and there, he felt himself hit the ground. He laid there for a few minutes. _This is it. I'm finally here. The end._ He opened his eyes, looking straight up where he fell from. He couldn't even see the very top, but he could see light barely coming from the top. A sigh escaped the boy. _No...I guess not._

Attempting to move, the boy began to sit up, only to yelp and flop back down on whatever it was he was lying on. Looking slightly to his left, he noticed it was a flowerbed. The yellow flowers vibrantly brought life to the otherwise dull room. He sighed, closing his eyes again. How had it come to this. _The fact that I'm here...Dammit._ Once again, he tried to stand up. This time, he let out a cry as he fell forward, chin hitting the floor. Pain shot through his face, but he managed to stifle his pained cry.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called out. _Great, now I'll have to explain to whoever's down here how I came here._ The sound of shuffling became louder and closer to him. He realized how foolish he must've looked, lying on the ground, clothes torn in areas, bruises underneath said clothes. "Are you okay?" The voice asked. He turned around, face to face with a white furry faced child wearing a striped sweater. They stared at each other for a good 5 seconds before the boy screamed and tried to back up. The furry faced child gave a slight yelp at the sudden scream. As soon as the human boy stood up, he fell back down again.

The boy began to cower, afraid of whatever that thing was. He had never heard of anything in these mountains, only that when people came to it, they never returned. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes, half of it from pain, the other half from fear. "D-don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. You look hurt, are you alright?" He asked, but the boy stayed facing away, hands in front of him, as if they were a shield. "It's okay! I'll take you to my mom! She can make you feel better again!" The furry faced child grabbed his arm and tried to pull him, but there were 2 problems. 1. The boy was resisting, and 2. He yelped in pain.

"Um, here, how about this. You can lean on me." He said. He held an outstretched hand to the boy, and after staring at it for a minute, slowly took it. He slung his arm over the white furred child, putting his weight on him. They began to walk, albeit slowly. The boy tried to keep his groans and yelps of pain quiet, but it was of no use. He looked down, now in a sullen mood. "My mom and dad are at the castle right now. We're not too far from it, we should be there in less than 10 minutes."

Given all the help that was happening to him, he felt he should at least tell him something about himself. The boy wasn't sure though. Should he tell him his name, or keep it silent. Seeing as how he seemed to be no threat (on the contrary, he was helping him), he decided to do the former. "My...Name is Chara…" If the white furred monster didn't strain to hear it, the words would've been lost to the wind.

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel Dreemurr. What were you doing over there, and how did you get so hurt."

This one, Chara was going to keep a secret. "I...Don't know." It was actually better for everyone if they didn't know what he failed at doing.

"That's okay, Mom will make you feel better again! We're going to be good friends after you're better! I'll take you to all my favorite spots, and we'll play together, and it'll be so much fun." Chara just smiled at the comment. The boy was happy for the hospitality, but he didn't plan to stay too long. It was better if he didn't get too attached.

Asriel led him through some corridors. It was a surprise how big this place was. Chara just assumed that...Well, he didn't know what he assumed, but whatever it was, it wasn't this! Just how long was Asriel and his parents down here? It looked as though the pillars that were lining the walls were there for a long time. _Oh wonderful, stairs._ Asriel led Chara up some stairs, making pained noises all the way up. He was panting heavily now, the pain from surviving his fall now catching up to him. He made a pained grunt as the duo took a right and walked forward some more. The walk was starting to kill him, literally. It took all his strength to focus on not falling over.

 _This goat is trying to kill me. I should not have trusted him._ Nonetheless, Chara still walked. He was certain that if they stopped, he would crumple right then and there and pass away. _Wait, that doesn't sound too bad actually. It would accomplish my goal. A little more painful than I thought, but it would work._ Asriel didn't seem to notice though, and kept supporting him throughout the walk. He started up a conversation, talking more about the 'Underground' and it's sights. Chara could only half listen, focusing too intently on not dying. There was a small gust of wind coming through the corridors, and it managed to hit his wound on his arm. He gritted his teeth in pain, but continued to walk.

It was starting to bother Chara how long this walk was. The last room they walked through was literally just a long hallway. "We're almost there, don't worry." Asriel said in a soothing voice. Chara didn't trust himself to speak, afraid his voice would give away just how much pain he was in. _What the hell is he doing so far away from his home?_ That's what Chara really wanted to know. Was it normal for him to come out this far, or did he sneak out to this area? Chara would ask these questions later, when he wasn't in the middle of the world's most painful walk.

Eventually, they made it to a clearing. Chara could see over the city. Realization suddenly rushed to him. Asriel didn't stop to admire the view and continued towards the city. _There's more people here than Asriel and his family? Just how MANY people are here? And- wait, is that a castle?_ Yes indeed, they had made it to castle. Asriel wasn't lying when he said that his parents were in a castle. However, Chara's greatest foe appeared before them: A very large flight of stairs. _We meet again. I see you've brought reinforcements. I will walk all over you like the stairs you are._ Even though Chara put on a tough outward facade, he was nearing his limit. He wheezed all the way up the stairs and sweated profusely, unable to take the pain. He was sore, he was tired, he was bruised and cut, and he was in pain. The striped sweater duo continued up, nearing the top.

Making it to the top, Chara inhaled deeply, gasping for air. "We're just about there." Asriel continued to let Chara lean on him. They were just about to enter the castle as a pair of swords crossed, preventing them from moving farther. Asriel stopped suddenly as one of the guards spoke.

"Asriel, who have you with you?" The guard with the scales asked.

"This is my friend Chara! He's hurt really bad, I want to take him to mom to help him." Asriel replied.

This time, the guard with the rabbit ears responded. "Like, sorry Asriel. We can't allow a random monster into the castle." Chara's breathing became ragged. Were they going to turn him away this close? _I take it back! I wanted it quick and painless, this is too much!_

Realizing he was forced to speak, he made it quick. "Not a monster...Human." He managed to spit out before he had a coughing fit. The 2 guards looked at each other and began to frantically talk to each other about what to do. Asriel looked at Chara, before giving him a reassuring smile.

"Like, what do we do?" The rabbit eared guard began to speak.

"I...Don't know." The other guard responded.

"Do we eliminate him? Or do we, like, tell the king?" The 2 guards continued to carry the conversation between each other, neither sure what needed to be done. With the two guards distracted, Asriel managed to slip Chara past them, and they began walking into the castle. It was beautifully colored, with yellow tinting the walls and the stained windows.

Then it suddenly became darker. _That's...weird._ The yellow seemed to be darkened, but not enough to completely make it pitch black. Actually, he couldn't see well either, everything became slightly blurry. He was still sweating from the walk, with the pain sharp in his body. _Wait, how the hell did I manage to make it up those stairs?_ Asriel was saying something- or at least Chara thought he was saying something, his mouth WAS moving after all- but all Chara could hear was ringing. He looked around, trying to find the source that was making the noise. It bothered him, and he wanted it to stop. Asriel noticed and looked around, trying to find what Chara was looking for.

He suddenly felt weak, dropping to a knee. Asriel didn't expect this and nearly dropped Chara. That's when the realization hit Chara like a high speed train. "Asriel, I think I'm passing out." Chara stated, trying to make it sound like he was joking, but he was unable to mask the fear in his voice. The world spun very quickly before Chara collapsed, not able to stay awake anymore.

* * *

Chara awoke with a stir, still in pain. He opened his eyes to see he was in a dark room. It looked to be a child's bedroom. Where was he? He didn't remember going into a room. Actually, he didn't remember how he left his house. Just what had happened? _Wait...Okay, some of its coming back. I remember I failed at my goal… And I met...Damn, what was his name? Asriel! I met Asriel and then we were walking (Actually, I was dying.) to the castle. Oh, and I think...I passed out? It would tie everything together…_ Chara got off whatever he was lying on, which was revealed to be a bed, and walked towards what he assumed was the door. He clutched his right arm, the deep gash still there. Just as he was about to leave, he heard voices. Deciding to listen in, he opened the door slightly, pressing his ear to the crack.

"A human? H-How did they make it down here?" A male voice spoke.

"I am unsure of that myself. However, he is just a child, and a very hurt one at that. We cannot very well send him on his own. Especially now that he cannot leave." A female voice responded.

"Are you...What are you suggesting?"

"We...Should care for him."

There was a moment of silence before the male voice responded. "I...I do not know. I want to agree, however, I'm not sure what he wants."

Chara stopped listening at that point. He had a family, why would they want to care for him? And why wasn't he allowed to leave? Pain attacked his right arm and he clutched it in pain. It was time to leave. If he was going to die, he didn't want to do it in someone else's house. That just wasn't fair to them. He opened the door and peered out. Whoever was talking must've left when he wasn't listening. Sighing in relief, he stepped out, looking for which direction would take him out of there. Deciding that right was always right, he headed off in that direction.

Chara walked down the path, looking at the decorated windows and walls. They were simply stunning, they looked like something in a dream. This entire castle was beautiful. _This must've taken a very long time. How long have these people been down here?_ Chara was so captivated by the beauty he barely had time to freeze when someone appeared around the corner in front of him.

In front of him stood a bipedal dog, 2 daggers to his side. He reached for them, and looked directly at Chara. He held his breath as the dog spoke. "...Someone there?" He asked, looking left and right in front of him. _Wait, can he not see me?_ Unsure of what to do, he stayed there, breath held. The dog eyed his surroundings before he put his weapons away, mumbling something. The human stayed there for another minute before he began to breathe normally. He slowly crept out, and peered the corner. To his left, was a hallway. To his right, stairs. Deciding that he didn't want to follow the direction the dog went, he went to his left, down the hallway.

The corridors were large and expansive. Royal red flooded the carpet that was neatly and precisely rolled out in the middle of the hall, giving Chara something to follow. He still looked around at the windows, looking at the decorated windows. Each hall seemed to paint a different image on the windows, and they were all so creatively well done. Chara reached an exit, and he walked outside, only to meet the helmets of 2 guards he had seen previously. They noticed him immediately. "Like, the human!" Chara did a 180 and sprinted back in the other direction. "Halt human! Don't let him get near the king!"

His body couldn't handle the punishment it was given in one day. However, Chara feared what they would do to him if they caught him, and that pushed him to go even further beyond what his body could handle. He ran past where he met the dual-daggered dog and ran downstairs. He followed the stairs as they spiraled downward, where he ran into the dog from earlier. They tumbled down the stairs, finally making it to the bottom. The dual daggered dog seemed stunned as he laid on top of Chara. It took all his might to push the dog off him, and shakily back up. _He was heavier than I thought._ The dog finally snapped out of his stupor and looked at the boy. He was going to stay still like the first time, but the guards from before were running down the stairs, rounding the corner and facing him. "S-Sorry about that! My apologizes!" He called back as he began to run again.

He sprinted again, heading forward. Someone made a sound as it whirred past chara and cut his right arm. He clutched it in pain, He looked at the wall and saw a dagger sticking out of the wall. Looking back, he realized that he was being chased by the dog with the daggers, along with his original pursuers. He brought his attention forward, the sound of metal boots marching behind him. Another two dogs were in front of him, carrying papers it seemed. He slid between the two of them, surprised that they didn't drop their papers.

"Dogamy! Dogaressa! Stop that human!" The guards yelled as they ran past them. Chara looked back to see them put the papers down hurriedly before drawing their weapons and chasing after the human. Chara began wheezing, his lungs screaming for air. Another thing whizzed by, this time cutting the boy's ankle. The pain caused him to trip and fall to the ground, doing a faceplant. _It's not fair! I don't want to be up there, and I don't want to be down here! I just…..I wanted it to be over!_ Tears threatened to spill, but he didn't let them. He closed his eyes, praying the death would come swiftly and not let him suffer. However, nothing happened. When he looked back, he saw a silhouette of another person standing between Chara and the guards. He slowly began to back up, but yelped when the pain shot up where they were cut.

"You may all to return to your posts. Don't worry about the human. I will take care of them." The silhouette spoke.

"B-But, King Asgore! Are you sure you will be alright? It is the human after all." One of the dogs spoke.

"Do not worry. He is only a child, I think I can handle him." He chuckled. "I will call if I need anything." The rest of the voices murmured in agreement and left. King Asgore turned around to face Chara. A gentle smile was placed on his face. He looked familiar to Asriel, as they were both white furred entities that happened to look like goats. Was this his father? He reached his hand out, but Chara only flinched. "Do not be afraid. I'm not here to place any harm on you." He looked to see small droplets of blood falling from Chara's left ankle. "You are hurt! Come, we will treat your wounds and then, maybe we could talk over tea." The king said as he picked up Chara. Initially, he was scared, but seeing how gentle Asgore was with carrying him, he began to relax. "I hope you do not hold any grudge against the royal guard. I assure you, they were only doing what they believed was right for the kingdom."

"I'm sorry for bleeding on your carpet." He muttered quietly. Asgore just laughed.

"Do not worry, your safety is much more important to me than some carpets. I can clean those. Now tell me, do you have a name?"

"C-Chara. My name is...Chara."

"That is a nice name. I am Asgore Dreemurr, the king of the monsters."

"M-Monsters? Where am I?" _So, everyone here is a monster?_

"You are in the Underground now. I am not sure where you came from, but you are the first human we have seen in a long time. Monsters have been stuck down here for a very long time."

"Underground? I haven't heard anything about monsters where I was from. Why are you stuck down here?"

Asgore's smiled turned from a warm one to a sad one. "Human have placed a barrier preventing us from leaving the Underground. This was after the war. However, things were not always like that. We used to live on the Surface with the humans." He got quiet before he started up again. "One day, humans attacked abruptly and mercilessly, out of fear of their only weakness: having their soul absorbed by a monster. However, Monsters were too weak to put a fight. It would take the entire population of monsters souls to equal the power of one human's soul.. Monsters suffered many casualties, and the humans sustained none. Eventually...We surrendered." Asgores breathing became funny for a moment before he continued on with the story. "The humans were victorious. They rounded up all the monsters and sealed them up in Mt. Ebott. Humanity called upon seven of their greatest sorcerers to put up the barrier. Ever since then, we have been living here, trying to make the best of the situation."

Chara felt disgusted. _Humans...did this? They attacked suddenly and with no reason!? Why did no one tell me? How...Could they?_ Chara felt a new wave of hatred for humanity. "That's terrible. I'm sorry that humanity has done that to you. It...makes me sick to be called a human." He spat.

Asgore, feeling the human's emotions of anger, decided to change the subject. "You have met my son Asriel have you not? He came in earlier calling for help because his 'new friend' had passed out."

"Y-Yes I have met him. He's the one who helped me make it this far. I think I would've been still lying on the ground if it wasn't for him."

"He is an energetic child, that one. How did you come to the Underground?"

Chara felt his throat tighten. He didn't tell Asriel, and he didn't want to tell Asgore. "I fell from the top." Sensing that he didn't want to talk about the subject, Asgore let it drop.

They reached a dining room and Asgore set Chara down. He left the room before he came back with a small piece of pie and 2 cups of what Chara could only presume was tea. "This will heal you. It is monster food, which is made of magic." He said as he set the plate down for Chara to eat. He looked at Asgore in disbelief, but nonetheless began to eat. Instantly, he began to feel his wounds close and aches and pains go away. He looked at his ankle to see the wound was pretty much gone! He stared at his arm and saw that that too was closing up. "Whoa."

Asgore put the cup of tea in front of the boy and sat across from him. Chara took a small sip of tea, and felt the flavor hit him in full force. He hadn't had something this good since...well, ever! They sat in silence, enjoying the tea. Once it was nearly gone, Chara asked a question. "Am I allowed to go back to the surface?"

Asgore's face darkened. "I...I'm afraid not. The barrier keeps whoever is inside from leaving. I'm...sorry." Chara sat there in silence. _I cannot go back. I'm stuck here then? What about school? What about the foster home? Where will I stay?_

He stayed there, silently. Asgore stood up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Chara, I understand how hard this may be for you. If you want to be alone-"

"N-no. I'm okay. I've been alone for a long time. It's nothing new for me. This is simply a change of scenery for me. No one would miss me." Chara smiled sadly, unable to stop a few stray tears. Unexpectedly, Asgore pulled Chara into a hug.

"I am sorry to hear that. Chara, if you like, you may stay with me and my family. We would be more than eager to have you join us in our family. However, do not feel pressured into it. I am sure we could figure something out if you do not want to."

"I would...very much enjoy to be part of your family." He answered before he began to cry, his stoic face disappearing. He returned the hug. No one had ever been a part of his family. Now, he was finally going to be a part of a family. _Isn't it ironic. In the short amount of time I've been here, the monsters have shown me more kindness than the people on the surface have in my life._ He finally calmed himself down. "Thank you." Chara said, giving a genuine smile, despite the tear tracks on his face.

"Come along, My wife would love to meet you." Asgore responded as the two of them began to walk.

 **A/N Sorry guys, real life kicked me in the ass. I'm not making excuses, someone I loved has just passed away, so the next update may be a while. I hope you can understand.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review on whether or not I should use these Chara chapters. If people enjoyed them, I will add more. If they didn't, I will not. It will all come together in the end, and the story is still about Frisk and their struggles. Chara chapters will not dominate the story, and there would only be a set amount. However, this does have plot relevance, so it isn't random. Let me know if I should continue with these or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

Asriel opened his eyes as he felt the bed shift. Groggily sitting up, he looked for what had awoken him. He rubbed his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. Nothing looked out of place, it was still the same room Frisk had when Asriel entered. _Wait, where's Frisk?_ The other monster wasn't lying in the same bed as him. As a matter of a fact, he wasn't in the room. _Where'd he go? He could barely walk earlier. Wait, maybe he's better now!_ Asriel hopped off the bed and walked towards the door, finding it slightly ajar. He walked out into the hall, stifling a yawn.

The 2 stairs at the ends of each side of the hallway led to the front and back of the house, respectively. Frisk probably went to either the bathroom or the kitchen. The kitchen was located in the front of the house, so he made his way down the front stairs. As he made it to the bottom of the floor, he managed to look out of the windows. The sun was barely coming over one of the mountains, creating a purple and pinkish mural across the sky. Asriel was awestruck by the beauty. This was his first sunrise! _That's amazing!_ Focusing back on track, he headed towards the kitchen.

Curiosity overtook him as he entered, seeing Frisk standing in front of the counter. _Was he making breakfast? Oh, he's standing! He's all better!_ Asriel was about to greet him a good morning, but he stopped when he saw what Frisk was holding.

A knife.

Asriel didn't know whether to approach him or stay back. He was just...staring at the wall. Asriel's heart skipped a beat as he saw Frisk raise the knife over his head and swing downward in a vertical motion. He backed up, suddenly more fearful. He heard the sounds of whispering and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Are you ever going to go for a run with me?" He heard Undyne say.

"i don't have any running shoes." Sans whispered back.

"We can buy you shoes, you know! I know some really good ones, with great soles in them to make your feet more comfortable."

"sorry Undyne i can't, Alphys would kill me. if i did that i'd become your **sole-mate**." He whispered back. There was an audible groan from Undyne as they made it to the floor. Asriel would have laughed if what was happening wasn't so urgent. They noticed Asriel and made their greetings.

"morning, kid." Sans gave a lazy wave

"Heya punk." Undyne greeted with a toothy grin.

"Uh, Hi." He waved back, nervous. He didn't really know them that well, so it seemed awkward to ask them for help. He didn't even notice that he was playing with his hands until he looked down at it. "U-Uh, I don't know what- uh- um. I think- er, the kitchen..." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Frisk is in the kitchen, but I think something's wrong." He motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen and they followed close behind. Sure enough, Frisk was still staring at the wall. He quickly did another vertical motion with the knife.

"k-kid, you okay there?" Sans asked, eyes wide and concern filling his voice. Frisk didn't acknowledge his name being called. He stepped forward. Undyne followed behind, eventually standing side by side to Sans. Asriel stood behind, peering in between them.

"Frisk, you shouldn't play around with that. It's dangerous." Undyne asserted, but he kept staring at the wall. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Frisk raised the knife and slashed again at the air. Before he could raise it again, a blue aura surrounded the knife, and pulled it out of Frisk's grasp before placing it on the counter, away from him. Sans ran to stand in front of him.

"kid, you there?" He asked. The furred monster gave no expression or acknowledgment to his friend. Sans shook them lightly. Frisk's hands did another vertical motion, but Sans caught his hand. "i think he's asleep." Sans informed. Undyne gave Frisk a shake, trying to wake him up. "wait, undyne-" A look of fear overtook the blank expression on Frisk's face as he screamed and began thrashing his arms about. Sans quickly grabbed his other arm, and undyne held him from behind.

"Whoa-hey- Frisk you need to wake up!" Undyne commanded. "Frisk, It's a dream calm down, you're okay." Asriel was behind undyne, not sure what to do. Deciding it was probably best not to get in their way, he backed up to the entrance. The two tried to talk him out of it, until eventually Frisk opened his eyes, in terror. He managed to back up from Sans, but Undyne still held him from behind. He looked around, not sure where he was. He was breathing fast and heavy.

Sans ran in front of him again. "frisk, listen to me. you need to slow your breathing. you're going to pass out if you don't. slow, deep breaths." He coaxed.

"I-I-I can't. I can't, I c-can't. I-" Tears streamed down his face as he breathed in and out.

"yes you can. look at me, deep breaths. breathe in." Sans simulated inhaling and held it there for a few seconds. "and breathe out." He did this a few more times, and slowly, Frisk began to calm down and follow the skeletons breathing. Undyne slowly loosened her grip from Frisk now that he calmed down. Immediately, he embraced Sans.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I-I don't know what or why- and now- I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have-" Sans hushed him as he sobbed.

"you don't need to apologize for anything. you're safe, that's what matters." Sans said. Undyne and Asriel came up to give him a hug, which caused him to sob harder and explain how he was sorry to Undyne for anything he's done wrong and to Asriel for not saving him sooner. They reassured him that he hadn't done anything wrong and they still loved him. Footsteps filled the kitchen with noise as the other monsters came down to hear what the screaming was about. Undyne went out the kitchen to inform them what had happened. An audible gasp came from Toriel.

Frisk had managed to calm down, wiping his tears away with his pajama sleeve. "I can't e-even go a day without something happening to m-me. I'm such a crybaby." He gave a weak smile to Asriel, who smiled back. Sans gave a sigh of relief, thankful that Frisk was okay...And still the same.

* * *

After the incident, Alphys demanded that she run a few tests on Frisk and Asriel for their safety. The queen agreed, but asked her children if they were okay with it. Once they agreed, both monster children were in Alphy's lab, located in the shed that was behind the house, past the frozen pool. Surprisingly, it was very warm. Alphys pulled a sheet off of something, uncovering a large cylindrical pod, along with monitors and various other pieces of equipment on the sides. "W-who would like to be tested first?" Alphys asked. Frisk and Asriel looked at each other and shrugged. "Well in that case, I believe Frisk should go first, after what happened today. Are you okay with that?" She asked.

Frisk rubbed his neck nervously, embarrassed at what happened earlier in the morning. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stepped forward. She instructed what he needed to do, and where to position himself. He listened and did as he was told.

"Alright, now this machine is going to take some statistics from you and some mental image s-scans. It's a painless procedure, and we're just doing it to see if there's anything wrong. You seem fine, excluding this morning, but that may just be regular n-night terrors. After that, I will ask you a few questions and we should be done. S-sound good?" She asked, giving a smile. Frisk nodded. "I'm going to start it now. It should be done in a minute or two." She stated as she began pressing buttons on the panel before her. The machine whirred to life as a light began to cover Frisk's body from head to toe, and back again. After the light was done covering his body, it hovered over his head. Frisk closed his eyes, annoyed by the light in his eyes.

A minute later, the light went away, and Frisk opened his eyes. Alphys instructed Frisk that he was able to leave the machine, and he stood next to Asriel. "How was it?" He asked, slightly frightened by the contraption.

Frisk patted his back. "The light's annoying, but other than that, it's harmless." He reassured. Asriel gave a hesitant nod before Alphys instructed him to step forward. He did and Frisk watched on as the light enveloped his body and went from top to bottom. Soon, it began to focus on the head of Asriel. Just like Frisk, he closed his eyes, the lights bothering his eyes. Once finished, Asriel stepped out and stood next to Frisk.

"The results to the test's will be done in a f-few hours. Now, I'm going to ask you both questions, but I'm going to a-a-ask you separately. Doctor-patient confidentiality and such. Alright, since Frisk went first, I'll ask him first. Asriel, would you m-mind stepping out?" She asked politely. Asriel nodded and left the shed, closing the door behind him. Alphys looked a Frisk, holding a clipboard that Frisk didn't see up until now. "Alright so, to s-start off, how're you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling ok, the same as usual. I can barely even remember what I was so scared about in the dream."

"Most people don't remember anything about night terrors as it is, so don't worry. Are you feeling any pain?" Alphys asked. Frisk shook his head. "Ok, that's good. Does your f-family have a h-history of this?" She asked.

Frisk shook his head. "If she did, my mom didn't tell me."

"And your d-dad?" Frisk just looked down. "S-sorry. Ok, next question. How have you been sleeping lately? Anything that f-forgoes normal sleeping behavior?"

"Y-yeah, sorta. U-uh, um." A blush formed on Frisk's face as he became flustered. "Actually, uh… I've been uh…" He cleared his throat. "Wetting….the bed…a lot." He scratched his head as he looked away, trying to use his arm as a means of blocking his face.

Alphys didn't laugh or smirk, which Frisk was grateful for. _You idiot, she's a professional doctor! of course she wouldn't do anything like that._ "That is indeed not n-normal for someone your age… How long has this been going on for?" She asked.

"A while now, I think a couple months. It doesn't happen every day, like yesterday. It does happen, uh, a couple times a week though."

"So t-this has p-persisted before y-you came to the underground? Interesting…" She trailed off.

"Yes. I don't, uh, know what caused it. It was just sudden." Frisk replied. He wasn't lying either. There wasn't anything that could have caused it, especially nothing recent. He looked at Alphys as she began to write something down on her clipboard. Sounds of paper being written on were the only things that filled the shed. She took a breath as she looked up.

"Alright, I think that's enough questions for now. Thank you, I'll let you know when the results come back in. Can you let Asriel know to come in?"

Frisk nodded and stepped outside. "Asriel, Alphy's wants to talk with you know. I'll wait outside." Asriel nodded and went inside, closing the door with a silent thud. Frisk moved to the side and leaned on the wooden shed. He wasn't trying to listen to their conversation, but he didn't want to leave too far without Asriel. Snow crunched as he moved over slightly, feeling the cold below his feet. _No more shoes...But it's not that cold, so I guess it's alright._

A twig snapped and he looked to his left. Once nothing came out from the noise, he looked back forward. He barely noticed Sans to his right. "hey kid, we need to talk."

Frisk ran his paw through his hair and back to the fur on his neck. He didn't really like it when Sans started a conversation with 'We need to talk.' "Alright, what about exactly?" Sans just stared at him. Frisk sighed. "Right, right, what happened. I can't really remember too much of it, but what I can remember…It was disturbing." He shuddered at the very slight memory he had.

"what could it have been that shook you up so bad? if it scared you the extent that it did, it must've been serious."

Frisk paused for a second, trying to decide if he should tell Sans what had transpired in his dream. _I...Feel that if I told him, he'd just be more concerned. But if I don't...Maybe I shouldn't._ He felt he should tell Sans. He was his friend after all. But he was scared. For some reason, the thought of telling Sans terrified him.

Deciding against his judgement (and thinking that talking to someone about his night terrors would help him), he began to speak. "It...Sans, please don't tell anyone, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, he started to talk again. "I saw people...D-Die. It started with a few froggits, and some Whimsun. Then, I saw M-Mom-" Frisk choked back a sob. He decided to skip over the rest of the details. "After that, I slowly came to realize...It...was me. I was killing them. I couldn't stop though, I just slashed away at them. Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton...And you. But I couldn't stop. I wasn't in control of my body. I just couldn't stop, no matter what. It...It hurt to watch. I don't- I can't- What- Why-"

Sans laid a hand on Frisk's shoulder. "calm down kid, it's ok. Just take a deep breath. it was just a dream." He reassured, but he didn't sound too reassuring. That's when Frisk looked at Sans's pupils, or the lack of. His eyes sockets were blank, replaced with a black void. _It's like staring into an abyss._

"Sans? Are you okay?" Frisk asked. At once, Sans's demeanor changed back to his regular self, pupils back in his sockets.

"kiddo, you had the worst nightmare you've ever had in your life and you're asking me if i'm okay?" Sans gave a small chuckle. "that's real **ice** of you." Frisk giggled, being caught off guard by the sudden pun. "i better get back inside. it's getting pretty cold out here. listen kid, i know i might not be the best person to talk to about how you're feeling, but i want you to know i'f you need anyone to talk to, i'm here for you." Frisk was a little taken aback. It was rather weird how he suddenly told Frisk he was there for him. He knew that Sans was there for him always, but to hear him say it… _That was different...But I'm glad to hear that Sans said that._

"Um, alright. I'll talk to you if anything comes up. Thank you." Frisk replied. Sans nodded and walked around the shed to the other side where Frisk couldn't see him anymore. He knew he was gone, taking a shortcut back to the house. _How does he do that?_ His thoughts were interuppted as Asriel came out of the shed. "Everything okay?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm sure she asked us the same questions."

"Are you feeling okay? I heard you gave me a big part of your soul to bring me back. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Asriel nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'm feeling fine. Alphys said there could be side effects, but I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. You're one to talk though. You gave me your soul to bring me back, even though Flowey attempted to stop you. You didn't listen, and you nearly left us."

"That's because I don't care what happens to me, as long as you and everyone else are okay." He whispered. Asriel barely caught what he said, but decided to drop it. "Should we wait for Alphys?"

Asriel shook his head. "She said she had to finish a few more things and wait for the data to finish. Let's head inside, it's cold." Frisk nodded and they began to make their way back to their house. Asriel asked a question. "Do you want to go sledding?" Frisk responded by saying he had never sledded before. "Oh, it's a lot of fun! We used to do it in Snowdin all the time. You just get a sled, or something that can act as a sled, and you ride down hills. Would you like to try it?"

"That...Sounds kinda fun actually! Oh, but I don't think we have a sled. Maybe Mom will let us pick one up when we go out today. We're going to see my real mom today. Mom wanted to talk to her." Speaking of the devil, as soon as they got in Toriel appeared from down the stairs.

"Frisk, my child, how are you feeling?" Frisk gave a small nod, signaling that he was okay. "That's good to hear. Are you sure you still want to go? We can go another day if you don't feel well enough."

Frisk shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm okay with it. Asriel and I wanted to know if we could get a sled on the way back, so we could play outside with it!" Frisk replied excitedly.

Toriel pondered the thought. "Well, I suppose we could stop by a store and pick one up. You don't mind sharing, do you?" Both monster children shook their head, happy to share with their sibling. "Alright then, my children, are you ready to leave?" She asked. The brothers nodded and they followed Toriel, holding her both her hands. She gave a small giggle as she led them to the front yard, and into the car.

Toriel knew how to drive, but she preferred to walk, so Papyrus and Alphys were the ones usually to drive. Since Alphys was busy, the younger skeleton brother was the driver for today. He was already waiting in the car. "HELLO HUMAN, ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thank you for asking." Frisk thanked Papyrus. The car pulled out of the driveway and they began the drive to Frisk's old house. Frisk gave directions from the backseat, telling Papyrus where to go.

"ARE YOU FEELING BETTER AS WELL, ASRIEL?"

"Y-yeah, I am. How are you feeling today?" Asriel asked timidly. He was still getting to know all of Frisk's friends, so he wasn't completely comfortable around them. He was afraid he would mess up or say something stupid. Papyrus was the one who tried his hardest to be friends with Asriel as soon as they met. They were all friendly, but something about Papyrus made you unable to get mad at him. Maybe it was how he acted, or how he was super friendly with everyone. It made Asriel feel a bit more comfortable around him.

Papyrus pulled over to the right to avoid the ambulance coming from behind. The rest of the traffic followed suit, and soon the ambulance drove past them, and took a right. Frisk was amazed at how well Papyrus adapted to the human's laws, and especially the driving laws. Papyrus started up the conversation again.

"I FEEL GREAT TODAY. THANK YOU FOR ASKING." Papyrus asked Toriel how she was feeling, and she replied she was feeling fine. "THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR, IM GLAD TO HEAR EVERYONE'S DOING WELL." Frisk told Papyrus to take a right, and he did. The rest of the trip was filled with conversation from everyone, each talking about what their plans, and how excited they were for Christmas. Asriel said he needed to go shopping and Toriel assured him they would go tomorrow. It was great to see Asriel slowly come out of his shell as he began to talk to Papyrus little by little. Frisk guessed that they would be friends very soon.

He was glad that so many of his friends were coming along. Truth be told, he was scared of his mother. With so many friends coming with him, he felt his determination rise. He didn't have to be alone when they were with him.

* * *

A small gasp escaped Toriel as they pulled up to what Frisk insisted was his house. It was rather old and rundown, and completely on the other side of town. She was surprised there was even a second story. _Frisk lived here? Oh, my child._ Papyrus parked the car and they followed Frisk as he led them to the door. Toriel noticed off on the side that there was a sign that read 'For Sale.' _How could it be for sale? Doesn't Frisk and his mother live here? Were they living in a house where they didn't pay for rent?_ The monster's thoughts were interrupted as Frisk revealed a small key under a rock. He attempted to put the key into the lock, but it didn't fit. "That's weird, usually it works. Oh well, wait here, I can open it."

Toriel was wary about letting Frisk out of her sights, but he ran off, leaving small footprints in the snow. A few minutes later, the door opened. "HUMAN, WHAT MYSTERIOUS MAGIC DID YOU USE TO GET IN THE HOUSE?" Papyrus asked, excited for the answer.

"Nothing much. There was a broken window in the kitchen that was never fixed, so I just hopped in from there. Come inside, I'll show you around. Maybe my mom's upstairs!" He opened the door and they came inside. A chorus of gasps escaped Frisk friends as they entered the house. No furniture could be found whatsoever, and it looked barren and stripped. The house had no warmth in it either, only doing very little to mask the cold from outside. Luckily for her family, they were all heavily furred, so the cold had no real effect on them. Papyrus had no skin, so he was protected from the cold as well.

Frisk called for his mom, asking if she was home. But nobody came. He shrugged it off and began showing them around the house. "This is the living room. We usually hung out in here, and this is where my mom and her friends would hang out a lot. That's the kitchen, where the window was broken. That was a result of one of my mom's parties." He informed as they went up the stairs. "There's nothing in the garage except some old boxes, so nothing to show you there. Here is my room." He opened the first door on the right and revealed his room, a small room with one window in the corner. Wooden floorboards and white walls were the only thing inside the room. It was smaller than the room that he currently stayed in; About half the size. Toriel wondered if the former humans house was always empty.

He led them to his mother's room, and once again, there was nothing in there. A slight look of worry came across Frisk's face. "T-the mattress and blankets are gone! Where did she- Oh, I remember now."

'Remember what, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"She said she was leaving the town because of the monsters inhabiting the town. She told me that if I didn't come back in time, she would leave without me. But I think she just went out looking for me. Maybe we should go look around for her."

"I don't know Frisk… Everything's gone. I'm sorry my child…She's gone." Toriel said sadly as she put a paw on his shoulder.

"No, no, no, she's gotta be looking for me! She didn't even say goodbye; she wouldn't do that. I'm not giving up hope! I'll see her again. I'd love for you two to meet. I think after some time, you two could become friends!" Frisk said, a smile forming on his face. It hurt Toriel to see Frisk in so much denial. However, she didn't push it. It would dawn on him sooner or later, and when it did, she would be there to comfort him. "Oh well, what can you do? Let's go get that sled!" Frisk said. Reluctantly, they nodded, worried for their friend. Asriel gave Frisk a hug, and Frisk returned it. Frisk returned the key to where it originally was, in case his mother came back; Or rather, WHEN she came back.

* * *

Toriel was worried for Frisk when they left, but nonetheless she got them the sled, hoping it would take Frisk's mind off the things that were happening. It seemed to work, because as soon as they parked at the house, Frisk and Asriel ran off to the hills that were next to the house, carrying the sled above their head. "Be back before dinner!" Toriel called after them. They hastily replied 'Yes mom' as they ran off. They were running up to the other monster children playing nearby, showing them their new toy. She smiled, happy to see that her two children were getting along very well. "Thank you for driving us, Papyrus."

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM, QUEEN TORIEL. I'M JUST HAPPY TO HELP." Papyrus replied as he locked the door and entered the house. Toriel followed. Once inside, she saw Alphys and Asgore talking.

"And you are positive on this?" He asked, a serious tone in his voice.

"Y-Yes. The test is very accurate."

"What has the data shown?" Toriel asked as she came in and stood next to Asgore. Asgore looked down as he cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure if you want to hear- "

"If something's wrong with my children, then as their mother, I should know!" She rose her voice at Asgore. Then, she calmed down. "Sorry. Yes, I do wish to know if there is anything wrong."

Asgore seemed to accept her apology, but before he could speak, Alphys interrupted.

"A-Asriel seems fine so far. There haven't been any side effects b-besides some weird dreams, and a small case of anxiety. Frisk, though…I c-couldn't find anything out of the ordinary on h-his night terrors. C-children have them at this age sometimes, so it s-seems p-p-pretty normal. I wanted to give him sleeping pills for it, but I will leave the decision up to you."

"Besides that though, there is something out. F-from what I gathered, Frisk seems to have some form of d-d-depression." Toriel gasped. "All the symptoms are there, and the soul data backs it up." Before Toriel could get a word in, Alphys continued. "It seems he had this b-before he came to the underground. That's not the worst part, however." She paused, trying to word this as carefully as possible.

"I…b-believe that F-Frisk was…S-sexually a-abused as well."


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk entered the house. He and Asriel had finished playing outside with their sled, and Frisk wanted to take a shower. It was partly because he was cold, and partly because he hadn't showered in a while since he couldn't walk. When he entered the house, Toriel and Asgore were in the dining room with Alphys. _It's good to see them getting along together._ Asriel seemed to notice too, because he looked at Frisk and smiled. He was going to talk to them, but that's when he realized Toriel's fists were clenched. _She seems angry...Uh, maybe now isn't the time to talk to Mom._ "Okay Asriel, I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh, do you want to take a Bath together!?" Asriel asked excitedly.

"O-Oh, n-no. Er, not today at least." He replied quickly, a tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh, okay." Asriel said, dejected. Frisk gave Asriel a quick hug before he went upstairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he set the water to hot and removed his clothes before putting on a pair or swim trunks. He hated being naked. Actually, he wasn't sure if he hated it or if it was a fear. It started a few years ago, and ever since then, he couldn't stand it. Pushing his thoughts aside, he entered the shower. He wasn't sure if regular shampoo would work for washing his fur, but it would have to do. He began to cover his chest with shampoo and scrubbed his chest and his back. The dark pink shampoo mixed with the white fur caused the colors to become light pink before water rinsed it off, removing dirt and grime and leaving a cleaner coat.

Finished cleaning his chest, Frisk began to clean his legs. He still wasn't used to having fur, so it seemed really heavy when he was wet. _At least it keeps me warm when it's snowing. And I guess I don't need shoes anymore. I barely felt cold when I was walking on the snow._ He looked down to see some strands of his fur going into the drain. _I bet swimming must really suck with all this fur though. And it must get really hot during summer...A double edged spear!_ Now done cleaning his legs, Frisk started to clean his hair. Finding out he still had his same hair when he was became a monster came as a surprise to him. All his brown hair remained on his head, exactly the way he wore it before. It was like a wig. He was happy to still have it, however. It reminded him that at one point, he was a human.

Finished with his shower, he stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped himself with it and looked for clothes. _Oh, right._ The realization that he didn't bring any into the bathroom came to the front of his mind. At least the bathroom was right next to his room. Before he left, he decided to use his mom's hair dryer to try and clean his fur, since most of it was still wet. More likely than not, she wouldn't mind. He turned it on and started drying his hair. The heat was a nice change from the cold that was outside. Finished with his hair, he began to dry his fur.

A few minutes later he was finished. He didn't feel as wet as he did when he came out of the shower. He felt better. Not great, but better. Frisk exited the bathroom, towel still wrapped around him, and went into his room. After a few minutes of scavenging for what clothes to wear, he decided on some dark purple pajama pants, and a light blue button up pajama shirt. Once finished, he stepped outside his room, and ran into Asriel. "Oh, hey. Uh, the bathrooms open if you want to use it."

"Thank you. B-but could you show me how to use the shower? I'm not sure which way to turn it." Asriel asked nervously, as if Frisk would say no. Which he would never do.

"Yeah, of course."

Frisk led Asriel into the bathroom he had just previously come out of. There was still steam on the mirror, and the room still had the warmth from the shower he took. Frisk led Asriel to the shower faucet. "So if you want it hot, you turn in this way, and then you turn this knob to change between shower or it's bath, leave it to the left. Just remember, Hot and Shower, left. Cold and Bath, right. You'll get the hang of it." He flashed the older monster a quick smile. "You wanted a bath, right?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, let me just put in the plug, and...There we are. Is it too hot for you?" He asked. Asriel touched the water with his paw and shook his head. Frisk poured some of the bubble oil into the bath, causing bubbles to arise. Toriel had bought him some, and even though he didn't use take a bath a lot, he still used them occasionally.

"Alright. I'll bring you some pajamas. I think mom's gonna get us some more soon." Asriel nodded and Frisk left the room. Once inside his own room again, he grabbed some pajamas that would keep his brother warm. Before leaving his room again, he made sure to grab his swim trunks and his towel so he could hang them up to dry.

Frisk entered the bathroom once again, only to realize that Asriel was already in the bath. "O-oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He stammered, embarrassed that he didn't knock. _I didn't think he'd get in so fast!_

"Frisk it's okay. We're family. I already asked you to take a bath with me, It was bound to happen at some point." Asriel interruppted. Frisk simply nodded and put Asriel's clothes on the sink, and put his trunks and towel up to dry. "Can I ask you something, Frisk? Is it okay if I stay in your room? I used to do it with Chara, and I guess I'm used to it now."

"Like, share the room? That's fine with me, the room is big enough. You might want to see if we can get another bed though."

"Thank you." Asriel paused before asking another question. "Are you happy?"

Frisk was rather caught off guard with this question. "W-What do you mean?"

"Are you happy? As in, are you happy with your life? You gave me your soul without hesitation. When I- Flowey told you that you would die, you whispered that maybe it was better that way. I'm just worried about you. You have a lot going on, and I'm just worried about you."

Frisk no longer was concerned with Asriel in the bath, this time more concerned with the fact that Asriel had managed to hear him say that. "Do you need any more bubbles, or soap?"

"Frisk…" Asriel sighed. Frisk just looked away from him and into the mirror. Looking into the reflection, he saw himself. He looked so...sad...He didn't even realize he looked like that. He was trying his best to keep his appearance happy, and to not make people worry. Yet, everyday, something seems to happen that compromises his mission.

"Asriel. I'm the same as I've always been. I'm happier now that you're with us, but I'm still the same old me." Frisk replied finally. Asriel sighed. That was the best answer he was going to get out of the former human. He would just have to take the answer for what it sounded like. He was about to say something when Frisk interrupted him. "Somedays, I do wish you guys hadn't revived me. I wished I wasn't here sometimes."

Asriel was shocked by the sudden change in tone in Frisk's voice. He began to speak gently. "I'm here for you. We all are. You have people who love you. If you ever need to talk about anything, feel free to let us know. We'll all do our best to help you, because we love you very much."

"I know that. I also know it's selfish of me to have these thoughts. I've been trying to be happier lately, especially for you and mom. I'm sorry to bother you with this."

"No no, it's alright. I've just been worried about you lately. I love you, and I want you to be happy. If you ever have those thoughts, come talk to me, okay? I'll help you through them."

"I will. Thank you Asriel. You are a great brother." Frisk went silent. "Please don't tell anyone right now. It'll make them worry even more."

"U-uh, um, okay. I promise." Asriel said nervously. He didn't like to keep secrets from his parents, but he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Frisk.

Frisk gave a nod. "I'll let you finish your bath. Maybe in a few days, we can take a bath together like you wanted." Asriel gave a happy nod before Frisk left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Alphys began to speak again. "T-T-Toriel, please calm down. I think w-we shouldn't say anything at the moment. We should let christmas pass before we confront him. I-I don't want to put any stress on him. I want to see if F-Frisk gets better with his night terror first, t-there's already multiple things that are wrong with him."

Toriel clenched and unclenched her fist. She had been unable to stop herself from shaking. The thought that someone would do something so vile to one of their own children, and then leave them...The thought made her very, very livid. Toriel liked to think she was a calm and collected person, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking in pure anger. "And you think his mother is the one who did this?" She spat through gritted teeth. Alphys nodded slowly.

Asgore came over and put a paw on her shoulder. "Toriel, please calm down. I understand why you are so angry, but we need to calm down. Getting angry won't solve anything at this point. We need to stay calm and collected so we can figure this out."

Toriel looked at him, eyes bewildered. "You can't possibly mean to leave him like this, can you? He's unhappy, and who wouldn't be after all the things he has been through? He's suffering, we can't just not do anything!" She began to raise her voice. Asgore began trying to calm her down.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it. We just need to follow what Dr. Alphys said. She's the doctor here, and I do agree with what she said. We cannot rush into this, or he may shut us out forever. I do not want that, and I'm sure neither do you. We have to ease into this, and he has to be comfortable with this."

"He was scared of his mom. I should have seen it, he didn't want to go to her alone. Frisk only went with her because he was terrified of her. A-And I didn't see it. I just thought he wanted to be with her. I'm a terrible mother, I shouldn't even be the one to take care of him!" She put her paws to the sides of her head and held them there, as if she was having a migraine. "There's nothing I can do to fix this! I-" Toriel was interrupted as Asgore pulled her into an embrace, holding her. She resisted, trying to pull away, but eventually began to sob uncontrollably. Asgore held her, saying things to try and calm her down. Alphys looked away, sad.

Once she was able to calm down, Alphys spoke up. "We shouldn't tell anyone else about this right now. Especially Undyne and Papyrus. P-Papyrus might try and confront Frisk about it, even though he doesn't mean any harm. That's just the way he is though, which might scare Frisk. U-Undyne...She'll hunt his mother down, and I'm afraid of the l-legal consequences that could ensue. She...well...It's just not a good idea." Alphys explained. Toriel and Asgore nodded in response. "I still say we shouldn't say anything until after christmas. Let the holidays be a time for happiness. It might help make things easier. In the meantime, don't let him you know. I w-would like to be there to talk about it with him when we do talk about it."

She began to walk away, but before she left, she turned around. "Q-Queen T-Toriel, you are not anything you described. You are doing the b-best you can, and it's the best I-I've ever seen. I think you are a-an excellent parent." And with that, Alphys walked back to the lab.

* * *

 **Sorry about the update, It's not big. I've been feeling depressed lately, and my computer broke, so I'm trying to get that fixed. I've been using a laptop at the moment, but it can only do so much.**

 **Next chapter should be a fairly happy one, but I might take some time on updating the next one. I like to write when I'm happy, and with how I've been feeling lately, it seems like a chore. I'm not giving up on the story, but I might take some more time to update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mmkay, things are going slightly better now. I'm in the process of getting a new job and after a few paychecks, I should be able to move out (possibly hopefully), which would make me incredibly happy. (EDIT: I did not get the job. But that's okay, I wouldn't want to hire me either.) Right now I'm at like a 5 in a happiness scale, whereas the last time i updated I was at like a 2 or 3. It's not the same as I was when I started, which was like a 9, but progress is progress. Updates might still be a while, but I will start working on them again. I've been just being lazy and playing games and sleeping, but writing helps me out. So if you're still here, prepare for some feels. This chapter is a happy one, something that's rather rare. I have a sequel in mind as well, but let's finish one story before we open another.**

 **With that, let's begin the Christmas chapter.**

* * *

3 days passed since Asriel and Frisk went sledding. They still continued to use the sled, making them popular among the other monster kids who would come out to play with them. They caused such an impact that the other monsters wanted to have one as well. Frisk was surprised that after 3 weeks of being freed, they were just now beginning to buy sleds and other human inventions. The humans in town were very friendly to monsters, so they shouldn't have had a problem getting them. The city, however….

But that was besides the point. Last night on Christmas eve, Asriel and his parents, along with their other friends in the house, learned about Christmas carolers. The humans weren't sure if they had ever experienced Christmas caroling, and wanted to show the monsters what it was like. Apparently, they hadn't heard of them, even though they had a tradition just like Christmas in the Underground. They were absolutely amazed at it. They started off with jingle bells, and ended with deck the halls. Everyone was smiling throughout the event. Sans even had a genuine smile. Papyrus was so enthralled with the christmas carolers. So much so that when they finished, Papyrus ran off to join them. While all of that was happening, Frisk managed to slip into his room and grab something from his closet. Something that would change everything…

Presents! He was able to finish wrapping while no one was around. No one knew what their gift was, because he had managed to go shopping twice. Once with Toriel, and the other with Asgore. The hardest part was keeping the gifts away from Asriel and Sans. Asriel slept in the same room because he felt more comfortable with Frisk, and would rather not be alone. Asgore even made Asriel his own bed so they could sleep together. That was fine, however, it made it hard to wrap presents, so he had to do it when Asriel was out with Toriel. Sans was another story. Since he had the ability to take shortcuts, sometimes he would just end up in his room, scaring the hell out of him. Frisk made sure to do his while Papyrus preoccupied him. He still had a faint feeling that he knew, however.

Frisk grabbed the present from his closet and slipped them under the Christmas tree that he and Asriel picked out. Surprisingly, none of the monsters turned around while he was placing the presents. So overall, his plan had worked! The Christmas carolers were a huge bonus in distractions! Once the Christmas caroling was over, everyone returned to their beds, getting ready for the big day tomorrow. Sans opted to stay up and wait for Papyrus, and assured Frisk they would both be rested for tomorrow. Right before Frisk went to bed, he was stopped by Undyne and Alphys. They said they returned the shoes, and instead bought him a watch for his birthday. Alphys began to explain how it worked, and how it could light up dark rooms with a built in light. Undyne just kept shouting how a good warrior needs to know what time it is always, and to never miss breakfast. Frisk graciously hugged both of them, and said he would wear it always. They said goodnight to each other, and went to bed.

* * *

The next day began like any other, with Frisk waking up, yawning slightly and trying to pat his hair back down into the straight position it usually was in. Then, he realized what day it was. He quickly got out of bed and ran over to his brothers bed. "Asriel! It's CHRISTMAS!" He shouted happily as he shook the goat monster. Eyes shooting open, Asriel jumped out of bed and hugged Frisk.

"It's Christmas!" Asriel yelled, excited by the occasion. "Let's go wake up Mom and Dad!" Frisk nodded, and they bolted out the door and into the hallway. They split up, with Frisk going to Toriel's room and Asriel heading to Asgore's room. Frisk shook Toriel exclaiming it was Christmas. She got up, looking startled that one of her children were yelling and shaking them. Luckily, she remembered when Frisk told her about Christmas a few weeks ago, and slowly got up. She wasn't as excited as her children, but still excited to be a part of the former humans holidays.

Asgore had it much worse when it came to being woken up. Asriel jumped on his father's bed and began to shake his father, exclaiming that it was Christmas. Asgore opened his eyes slightly before pretending to be asleep. Once Asriel calmed down more, he got closer to Asgore to see if his father was ok, and why he wasn't awakening.

That's when the king attacked the prince.

Asgore scooped up Asriel and began to tickle him viciously. Laughter filled the room as the young monster was helpless against the onslaught of tickles. He begged and begged for the tyrant to stop, but he did not. It was not until a lone hero came to help the prince did he finally stop. The tyrant was attacked by another young monster, coming to the defense of his brother. Feigning defeat, the tyrant slowly stopped before he began to double the attack, tickling the hero and the prince. They surrendered and begged to stop, and the king did, eventually showing them mercy.

When that was finished, Asriel and Asgore went downstairs to prepare handing out gifts. Frisk went to finish waking the others, Next was the skeleton brothers. He knocked quickly to wake them up. Before Frisk could even say a word, the door flew open. "CHRISTMAS! HUMAN, IT IS YOUR HOLIDAY TODAY!" Papyrus shouted as he lifted Frisk into the air. Frisk giggled before Papyrus set him down and rushed downstairs, no doubt to wish everyone else a merry Christmas.

He knocked on Sans' door before it opened. Frisk looked inside to see a dark room. Was Sans' not in there? He felt a hand on his shoulder. "morning kid. merry christmas and such."

"W-weren't you in your room? How did you get out here?" Frisk asked, amazed.

Sans' just shrugged. "I knew you were coming. I felt your _presents."_ He joked before walking downstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" Frisk called to him before going to awaken Undyne and Alphys. Knocking on their door, He heard shuffling before Undyne opened the door slowly. She looked really tired, and she stifled a yawn. "I heard everyone yelling. Merry Christmas. I'll be down in a sec." She stated before she walked back in her room. _Not a morning person, huh?_ Frisk thought. Alphys opened the same door, coming out from it. "M-merry Christmas Frisk! U-Undyne's not much of a m-morning person." She pointed out. _SHE READ MY MIND!_ "How are you?" She continued. "Christmas is a big h-holiday for humans is it n-not?"

"It's the biggest celebrated holiday of the year, or at least that's what someone told me. It's also my favorite! I'm the same as always. I'm really excited to see everyone open their presents, though! Why do you ask how I am? How are you?" Frisk questioned.

"N-no reason. I'm happy, being on the surface h-has that effect." Just then Undyne come out, still dressed in her pajamas, but slightly more awake. "Lets go punk." She said as she picked up Alphys with no effort. She squeaked in surprise, and Frisk held back a giggle as they walked downstairs. Once down, Toriel waved them over and Frisk went to sit next to his mother and brother.

"Alright, time to hand out the presents. We'll start with Frisk, since this is a human holiday." Toriel announced.

"No no, that's okay. I don't need to be first, It's the first Christmas for all of you. I don't need to be first."

"If you think that's best, I will hand out the gifts depending on what is closest. First up is…. Oh, Irony! My child, it's you." Toriel said as she handed a gift to Frisk, wrapped in blue with yellow stripes. Frisk smiled as he took the present and looked at who it was from.

"Santa? SANTA!? Santa never brought me presents before, I only got them from my mom!" He stated as he began to open it. The present was revealed to be a remote controlled helicopter. "Whoa! What? WHAT?!" He yelled excitedly. While Frisk was unable to contain his excitement, Toriel (All the while being unable to stop smiling) began handing out the next present. It was Asriel next.

Asriel looked it over as well. "Santa? Who's that?" He asked as he began to slowly open the present. Inside was another toy, and by the looks of it, a rather expensive one. It seemed to also be capable of flying. Instead of a helicopter like Frisk got, it was a plane. "Thank you Santa, whoever you are!" Asriel exclaimed. Papyrus at this point began to explain the concept of Santa, and where he came from (As Frisk was currently unable to with how excited he was). He did it the best, because unlike the other adult monsters, he believed in him. Gifts slowly began to be handed out. It seemed that everyone in the house got a gift from Santa at least once. The rest were from family members.

Everyone seemed to get something they wanted. Alphys got a new box set of anime, Toriel got some new clothes, Undyne was gifted a piano (an actual piano in the living room downstairs. Who got it there, no one knows.) and some workout clothes. Sans got a new blue jacket and some slippers, causing him to look the same but with brand new clothes, Papyrus got a new, longer scarf, and a few cookbooks, Asgore got gardening tools (including hedge trimmers), and Asriel and Frisk got toys, new clothes, and some candy.

After the entire ordeal, They all rested in the living room and watched the TV, turning on some Christmas specials, including frosty the snowman, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, and A Christmas Carol. Asriel slowly left the room to go to the kitchen to see what his mother was doing. "Mom, what are you doing? Why aren't you watching tv with everyone else?" He inquired.

Toriel slowly turned around after bringing out some pies from the oven. "Oh, hello Asriel! After learning more about Christmas, I found out that they usually eat certain kinds of foods to celebrate it! They had all kinds of foods that I wanted to make, so I began to do so! Fruitcake, ham, plum pudding, turkey, and so many different pies. I've made at least 3 different types of pies for everyone." She described. "However, most of the food is human food, so it won't have the same properties as monster food. I was trying to see if I was able to create food just like it, but still be monster food. I was unable to, however, I did cook the human food anyways. From what I understand, it isn't Christmas without it."

"Do you need any help?" Asriel asked. Toriel smiled and nodded. Asriel began to work and help his mother with the cooking. It was something they both equally loved, and Asriel used to try and cook treats for his family when he was still in the underground.

They never came out too well.

It was an enjoyable experience, making the food for the other occupants in the house. Toriel never admitted it, but she loved to have someone help her cook. Especially when it was one of her family members. She valued all the time she spent with her son, and they began to finish up cooking the meal. Asriel and Toriel started to place the food on the table. As soon as they left, Frisk snuck in.

Frisk immediately locked on to the thing he was after: The cookie jar. The counters were rather tall, mostly to accommodate the very tall monsters that lived in the house, which made this operation rather hard. Luckily, there was a stool around for the smaller monsters. He used it to climb and and quickly reach into the jar, nabbing a cookie before putting the top back onto it.

"whatcha got their, kid?" Frisk froze, not daring to turn around and face the skeleton. He felt sweat on his forehead, and he closed his eyes, wishing he had never decided to become a master thief. He slowly turned around, and looked straight into his eyes.

"U-uh, this? I'm not sure, I actually don't know how it got into my hands…?" Frisk's voice went high at the end.

"kid, i saw you take the cookie."

"I'm holding it for a friend, I swear." Frisk replied.

Sans shook his head. "you're going to spoil your appetite." He started. "normally, i'd ask you to put it back since tori worked hard on preparing dinner. but, it is Christmas, so i suppose i can _steal_ let you have the cookie. but no more than one, okay?" Sans said. Frisk ran up to the shorter skeleton and hugged him and thanked him. "sheesh, it's nothing personal."

* * *

They had a rather early dinner, but nonetheless, everyone enjoyed it. Everyone enjoyed the human delicacy, and the monster pies. Truthful to what she said, Toriel had indeed made 3 different types of pies, all of which were new to her. They came out great. Papyrus especially loved the food, as he enjoyed learning much about humans and their culture.

When they finished, Asriel and Frisk went to go outside to play with the other monster children and their new toys. Toriel watched from the window as her children were playing. Alphys and Sans came up next to her. "They're a blessing. Those children are the kindest, most generous I've ever seen." She said as she watched Frisk and Asriel let another monster kid play with their Christmas toys.

"they are one of a kind, that's for sure." Sans replied.

"They've been through so much...I just want to give them a normal life and be happy. Is that too much to ask?" Toriel asked, shifting the mood.

Sans simply stared out the window before he began to speak. "tori, I don't think the word 'normal' is even in their vocabulary anymore. i can say that they will never be normal. but not being normal is a good thing. normal is boring. i think they're actually happier this way. asriel and frisk seem to be happy just the way they are. that's partially due to the fact that they have a great mother, though." Sans finished, looking at Toriel. She smiled back in response, and Sans returned it. Sans walked back to the living room, as Papyrus wanted to watch more Christmas specials.

Toriel was silent before she turned to Alphys. She opened her mouth to speak, but Asgore entered the room with them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" He asked. Toriel shook her head. "How are they doing?" He asked, referring to the children.

"They're doing fine. Everyone out there is having a lot of fun. I'm glad they're enjoying their time." She paused before turning back to Alphys. "When should we talk to Frisk about…" She trailed off.

"U-uh, I believe tomorrow o-or the next day would be a-alright." Alphys stuttered.

Toriel sighed. "I guess we have to do this, don't we?" Alphys nodded slowly. She then left, saying she would prepare for it, leaving Asgore and Toriel alone.

"I can leave, if you'd like." He said.

"No no, it's alright." They stayed silent for a few minutes before Toriel spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've messed up in the underground, took too many lives."

"You were just doing what you thought was right. I understand that, but at the same time...They were just children." Toriel whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you or anyone else…" He said sadly. They sat down on the couch next to them, and were stuck in thought. Asgore really did feel terrible about doing the things in his past, but he didn't know how to make up for his sins. A thought occurred to Toriel, and she decided to voice it.

"You cannot change the past, but you may be able to make up for it in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Take care of your child, Asriel. He needs his father too, not just his mother. Frisk also needs a father figure as well. They've both been through enough, I just want them to be happy." She stated.

Asgore nodded. "I understand. I will do my best." He said as he began to get up and leave. Before he exited the room, Toriel called out to him.

"Asgore...This is by no means an invitation for anything but...I forgive you." She said.

Asgore smiled. "Thank you...You have no idea how much that means to me." He thanked before he left the room. Both monsters were happy that one issue of many was resolved. Toriel smiled, happy to finally let her ex know that she forgave him. Given enough time, they could possibly be friends again... _Possibly..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chara ran away from Asriel, as they played together in Snowdin. They were busy having a snowball fight, attacking each other relentlessly. "This one has your name on it!" Chara yelled as he hurled the snowball straight to Asriel's head. The monster ducked, before returning fire.

Chara ducked behind a tree, scooping more snow into his hands before firing. Asriel had been expecting this, however, and rolled out of the shot. Luckily for him, he had made a few snowballs of his own before Chara made one. He grabbed them and started tossing them at the human. He hit him twice, once in the arm and once in the arm. "I'm hit!" He whispered as he fell to his knees. "The light is fading...Tell my mother...I love her...Blehh." He requested before he fell to the ground.

Asriel giggled as he walked up to Chara to held out a hand to help him up. "Gotcha!" Chara said as he grabbed Asriel and pulled him to the ground. They began to roll down the hill they were on and came to a stop a few seconds later. They were both laughing with each other.

"Should we go home now?" Asriel asked. "Mom might have dinner ready."

"Hmm...I believe we should. Mom might get worried if we stay out too late." Chara replied. They both got up and started to head in the direction of the castle. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime!"

"Yeah, we should! What do you think mom made for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully she didn't make snail pie for dessert though."

"WHAT? You don't like snail pie?" Asriel shrieked. Chara shook his head. He was usually open to many things, and he did indeed try it at one point. It really didn't sit well with his stomach, however. He made sure to politely, but firmly, deny any foods involving snails after that. "Oh well, it takes all kinds of tastebuds to make the world delicious."

Chara snickered. "That's a terrible saying! Who told you that?"

"N-no one, I made it up myself!" Asriel stuttered. Chara laughed more. "Stop it!" He pouted before turning away. Tears pricked at his eyes. The human noticed this and stopped.

"Whoa hey, I was just playing. It's okay, I just think you could make it better is all. How about I help you figure out how to make it better?" Chara tried to soothe Asriel. It worked, and he looked back at him, wiping away his tears.

"You promise?" He sniffed. Chara nodded.

"I promise. Lets start from the beginning. The ending isn't too bad, but the begining needs to have more power in it! It needs to be catchy!" The two brothers walked back to the castle, discussing what would work to make the saying better.

* * *

Frisk felt the dust slip through his hands. He was powerless to stop it from falling out, and he kept grabbing it. There was nothing around him except for the dust, and the weapon he had next to him. Dust began to cover his clothes as he fell to his knees, right on top of a dust pile. He felt disgusted with what happened.

And yet, he wanted more.

He wasn't in control of himself, something was making him do this. Or was that just an excuse? Did he secretly want this? He shook his head, trying to drop his weapon, but was unable to. He didn't want to use this weapon, he didn't want to hurt anyone else, but he couldn't stop, no matter what.

The presence of Monsters caused the boy to stand back up and face them. It was a whimsum and a froggit. The look of fear was evident in their eyes, and Frisk felt an odd satisfaction from it. He took a step forward, causing them to take a step back. Frisk felt himself involuntarily grin. He didn't want to admit it...but he knew.

 _He was going to enjoy this._

God what was wrong with him? He didn't feel these things before, it couldn't have been him! That thought was so random and out of place, he hated violence. Always had. So why was he going to enjoy it? He was so caught up in the disgust with himself, he didn't notice that he had begun to attack the froggit. The froggit had a snowball's chance in hell, and immediately turned to dust. That only left the whimsum.

The whimsum began to frantically look for a way out, but it was too late; He was boxed into a corner. Fear coated his face, as he began to silently weep. Frisk managed a stoic face, but on the inside he was screaming at whoever had him. _Let me go, please! Why are you doing this!? Monsters are our friends!_ But nobody came to respond.

Frisk began to hack at the whimsum's wings, cutting them off from him. He screamed in pain, and the attacker took enjoyment out of it. Then instead of usually slashing, Frisk did something different. He stabbed the whimsum. He didn't immediately turn into dust, instead, slowly dying. Frisk leaned in close and heard himself say "Cowards deserve to die like one." Before twisting the knife. The whimsum turned to dust, and Frisk began to look for his next target.

* * *

Frisk woke up, sweat covering his pillow. He looked at his hands, and nearly screamed when he saw that they weren't the same. Then he relaxed a bit, remembering he wasn't human anymore. He looked outside, and could barely see the faintest hints of covered the land, and frisk could barely see the ground. It was probably 5:30 in the morning, give or take. He could still feel himself shaking from his nightmare.

Deciding that he needed to do something to calm his nerves, he got out of bed. Luckily, Asriel was still asleep. Being ever so silent, he crept out of their room, and into the hallway. _I need some fresh air._ He walked downstairs, and grabbed his jacket before walking into the backyard.

The air was crisp, and everything was silent, save for the gentle breeze. Frisk walked to the porch swing, the only sounds being the snow that was crunched under his feet. Frisk felt amazed that he could barely feel any hint of the cold with his fur and a jacket on. He wiped away the snow on the seat before he sat down. Once he sat down, he stared off into the distance, taking in the beauty of town. His house had a view of a few hills, and a mountain off in the distance. Besides that, there were a few houses to the sides of the view, all inhabited by monsters. He loved it out here. There was no way he would trade it for anything in the world.

There was a sudden shift in weight on the swing. Immediately, Frisk knew who it was without having to look. For a while, neither of them said anything, instead choosing to savor the landscape. Finally, the other person spoke. "what are you doing out here so early, kiddo? aren't you afraid of catching a cold?" Frisk ignored the question, not sure where to start the conversation. Sans noticed this and began to speak again. "whoa, _chill out._ don't give me the _cold shoulder._ i'm just-"

"They're not dreams, are they?" Frisk asked bluntly. There was no sound except the wind and the swing as they rocked back and forth. For a moment, Frisk was certain he had overstepped his boundaries, or that Sans didn't actually hear him. Finally, he heard Sans speak up.

"what do you mean?" He replied with a question. Frisk knew that he wouldn't get a real answer out of him, but he was still determined to try. Sans was a very stubborn person, refusing to open up. Getting him to give away anything was going to be hard.

"I keep having these nightmares… I end up hurting the other monsters, and I can't control my own body. The sleeping pills help me from sleepwalking, but they don't stop the nightmares. I just have to know if I did anything like that. I can remember faintly other timelines, but I don't remember doing anything like that." Frisk looked at Sans, and Sans stared off into the distance. He had the same smile he always had, but this one looks slightly pained. It was very hard to tell though, Sans was great with hiding his emotions.

"kiddo, there's _snow_ way you could have done that. you freed us all from the underground without hurting a fly. the frisk i know would never hurt anything, especially a monster. they're just dreams, and on the offhand chance you did do something like that, it's all in the past now, right? you would've made it right again. i'm sure these dreams will stop soon. we'll ask alphys to see if she has anything else, alright kiddo?"

Sans was speaking, but Frisk wasn't paying attention anymore. He had given away the sign that his nightmares had actually happened at some point. _...And on the offhand chance you did do something like that, it's all in the past now, right? You would've made it right again... Oh no…_

Frisk snapped back to reality as Sans called his name. Frisk responded with a pained smile, before replying with an "Ok."

"it's getting cold out, and i don't think it'll get better. want to head inside?" Frisk nodded, not trusting himself to speak anymore. They headed inside, and into the kitchen. The clock read 6:12. "i'm going to head back to sleep, you should do the same kiddo." Sans stated. Frisk nodded in response, and sans walked to the left, and took a right before disappearing. Frisk followed suit, heading upstairs into his and Asriel's room, and crawled under the covers of his bed, and closed his eyes. His mind was racing, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do, or even how he was going to fall asleep. Somehow though, he managed to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Frisk awoke, this time having no recollection of any nightmares. He was thankful for that, before remembering the conversation he had earlier in the morning with Sans. Horrified was the only word that Frisk could use to express his feelings at that moment. Frisk crawled out of his bed, noticing that Asriel wasn't in his bed either. _Everyone must be eating right now._ With that thought, he changed into one of his usual outfits and went downstairs.

Even though he said hello to anyone who was around, he didn't really feel like he was there. At the moment, he was lost in his own world, trying to comprehend how he could have done something so malicious in another timeline. There had to be a way he could…

He looked at the knife in the knife holder. _Yes, of course. But I can't do it now._ Putting his plan aside, Frisk went into the fridge to grab some milk, and cereal. He sat down at the table once his meal was prepared. Others that were there were all the Dreemurrs and Alphys. It was rather weird that Alphys wasn't with Undyne, Frisk thought. He ate his cereal, as Asriel and Frisk chatted about what they planned on doing today.

He finished his breakfast, and told Asriel that he should go outside on his own for now. "Aww, but I wanted to play with you too!" He complained.

"I'll be outside later, I need to take a shower. I'm sorta dirty." _A dirty killer._

"Well, if you insist. Don't take too long, or else you'll miss the fun!" Asriel reasoned.

Frisk laughed. "I won't be too long, don't worry. I'll see you in a bit." Asriel nodded before taking his bowl to the sink, grabbing his coat, and going outside. It was still foggy out, but not 'scary movie' foggy. Frisk followed suit, taking his bowl to the sink, and turning around. None of the adults were concentrated on him, instead speaking rather quietly to each other. With them distracted, Frisk quickly removed a knife from the knife holder, and slipped it into his sleeve. He walked upstairs, each step feeling louder than the last. He was nervous, and he should be. He wouldn't really be able to explain why he had a knife up his sleeve, or what he was going to do with it.

However, he didn't have to, as he reached the bathroom without anyone stopping him. He closed the door and locked it, needing the privacy. He turned on the shower, undressed, and stepped inside, knife still in hand. This was one of the only times where he wasn't going to wear his swimming trunks. He hated being naked, but he had to do this.

He made the first cut on his thigh, on his right leg.

The cut drew blood, and he was reminded of the time he cut down Toriel. There was blood on her too, and a giant slash right through her chest. He knew that at this point, he would have to do this every night to try and repay for his sins. He didn't know why or how, but he did hurt the very people he loved.

He would make sure he felt the same pain they did.

Frisk made 7 deep lines running horizontally across his thigh. He let the blood drain out from his wounds while he sat in the shower. No feelings of dizziness came over him, just a stinging sensation, and regret over the actions he had done in a previous timeline. A knock came from the door, startling the young monster. "Y-yes?" He stuttered, afraid he'd been caught.

"F-Frisk? It's Alphys. C-can I t-talk to you downstairs wh-when you're done?" She asked. Frisk noted that she seemed to be more nervous than usual. Nonetheless, he agreed to meet her downstairs when he was finished. "Thank you." She said before leaving.

 _They didn't notice the knife, did they?_ Panic swept of him before he managed to calm himself down. With his blood dried, he stood up, and turned off the water. Frisk climbed out, and wrapped a towel around himself. He laid the knife on the sink, before he cleaned it with soap. Most of the blood washed off, and he wrapped it with another towel. Once finished with that, he opened the bottom bathroom cabinet, and hid the knife in the very back, behind multiple bottles of shampoo and toilet paper.

Now finished hiding the knife, Frisk dried himself off. He quickly put his clothes back on, turned off the light, and left the bathroom. His fur was still wet, but he didn't mind. He did walk with a very slight, unnoticable limp. Moving caused him discomfort on the account of the cuts on his thighs. He would have to bandage it at some point. If he had healing magic, he could easily fix it, and not be caught…

He made it downstairs, and found Toriel, Asgore, and Alphys sitting at the same dinner table they were at when he went upstairs. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, as he pulled up a chair, and sat opposite of them.

"Frisk, how are you?" Alphys asked.

"Uh, okay I guess? How are you?" He responded back.

"I'm well, t-thanks for asking." She paused before asking another question. "H-How's the night terrors? Are the sleeping pills doing any good?"

 _I feel like I'm being interrogated._ "The pills help, but I still have the nightmares. I haven't left the bed though, so I'm making progress I think?" He quickly stood up and grabbed a glass of water before sitting back down.

"That is g-good to hear…." Alphys paused again, then her face turned serious. "You know we all care about you, right? We love you, and that's why...F-Frisk, what I'm going to ask you is going to be v-very serious, and I need you to answer it truthfully. Were you ever touched inappropriately by someone?" Frisk began to cough up the water he was drinking, completely caught off guard by the question. Asgore stood up to help him, but he put his hand up in protest. Finally, he stopped coughing.

"Uh...What?" Frisk asked in disbelief.

Toriel spoke up this time. "Frisk, it's okay. You're not in trouble, we just want to know if anything happened." Asgore nodded agreeingly.

Frisk raised his eyebrow. "No...Nothing has happened like that. Where is this all coming from?"

"After looking through the test results, I've noticed a pattern of symptoms that lead to sexual abuse. The d-depression, the urination while sle-sleeping, the nightmares, the fear of your mother...It was her, w-wasn't it?" Alphys questioned Frisk.

"You- What? She did the best she could to raise me, she protected me! My own mother would never do something like that!" Frisk's voice grew louder with each passing second. "You just want me to hate my real mom!" Frisk accused.

Toriel looked sad. "No, my child. We just want to help you. If she did something like that, then she wasn't protecting you... She was abusing you." She stated.

"I can't believe this…" He muttered. "My mom was just taking care of me! She didn't do anything."

"Frisk, I know this must be hard for you. But please tell us the truth." Asgore encouraged.

"She did NOTHING! SHE WAS THE BEST MOM SHE COULD BE, GIVEN THE CIRCUMSTANCES! I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD SOMEONE LIKE HER, I'M WORTHLESS, AND I MADE HER LIFE SO MUCH HARDER. SO WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T SHOW HER LOVE CONSTANTLY? SHE GAVE ME FOOD, CLOTHES, A ROOF OVER MY HEAD! WHO KNOWS WHERE I WOULD BE WITHOUT HER! OKAY, SO SHE CAME HOME DRUNK SOMETIMES, BUT THAT WAS IT. SHE NEVER TRIED TO DO ANYTHING. THAT'S JUST WRONG. WHAT, YOU THINK SHE CAME INTO MY ROOM WHEN I WAS SLEEPING AND DID ANYTHING? SHE WAS WAY TOO-" Something flashed across Frisk's mind, but he didn't know what it was. He concentrated, trying to figure out what it was. He recalled something… A memory that didn't feel like his, but felt familiar.

* * *

 _Frisk's mom crept into his room, in the middle of the night. Moonlight shone through the window, faintly illuminating the room. Frisk stirred awake, unsure what came into his room. He saw his mom crouching down at the end of the bed. "Mom?" He asked groggily. What was she doing?_

 _He noticed she seemed to lack her normal sense of balance. She probably came home from being out. Sometimes she was scared, and would sleep in the same room as Frisk. That was probably what she was doing now. He scooted over, making room for her._

 _Then he felt the blanket being lifted up. "Mom?" He repeated._

" _It's alright, Frisky. Don't worry about a thing."_

* * *

"Oh god...Mom…" Frisk whimpered as he clutched his head, the memories flowing in. It wasn't just one memory, it was multiple. It didn't happen one time, but many times. Frisk felt sick and disgusted, but also the most empty he'd ever felt in his life. He hated himself, hated his body, and everything about himself. "No…Why…" He wept.

He wanted to run, run some more, and keep running. He was about to go through with it before someone caught his arm. He struggled before giving up, and whoever it was that grabbed him pulled him into a hug. He didn't know where he was, but he couldn't stop crying. He hated these memories. They weren't his, he wouldn't believe it. And yet, he knew they were true, just like he knew he had killed before.

He opened his eyes briefly to see that it was toriel who embraced him. She was crying too, which made Frisk feel even more awful. "I'm sorry, mom." He bawled. She just hugged him tighter. Asgore and Alphys began to talk.

"What happened back there? He stopped talking, before he seemed to realize-"

"T-that he was abused? It's must h-have been a r-r-repressed memory. It was t-tragic enough to where he could only function without knowing the memory. It's going t-to be much harder for him now. Frisk will need lots of help getting through this. W-we need to give him lots of support and love, and we need to u-understand what he's going through." Alphys stated. Asgore nodded before standing next to Toriel and hugging her and Frisk. Alphys gave Frisk a hug as well to show him that he was loved, and that they were going to be there for him.

Every step of the way.

* * *

 **I'm happy how this chapter turned out. I'm not happy how long it took. Sorry, my only excuse is work and Dark Souls 3. At the bare minimum, expect an update once a month. Hopefully I can get it out sooner than that.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No excuses, Overwatch came out and afterwords I quit my job. Then, I found a new, better job, so I'll be working there. The best part is that I can bring my laptop with me to work and use it, so I'll be writing on it at work from now on. That means updates may come out sooner. Maybe. I still really like working on this story, but I do have other things that require my attention more. For example, I have been working on a rpg using RPG Maker MV. I should be working on it more, but I'm generally lazy about everything. That takes priority over this story though. Just know that I still plan to continue to work on this, but i don't know about updates.**

* * *

Frisk spent the rest of the day locked in the spare room. Toriel and Asgore tried to coax him out of his room, but to no avail. Then came Alphys, who said that they would be there for him when he came out. Frisk could barely make out when she said that it was normal for emotional outbursts after coming to terms with what happened. The rest of the day he was alone. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to feel. In fact...

He didn't want to live.

Somebody knocked on the door. He would have been startled if he was himself mentally. Instead he said nothing as he let the person on the other side of the door talk. "HUMAN? IT'S ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I'M SORRY YOU'RE FEELING SAD. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE SAD, BUT YOU KNOW YOU CAN TALK TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS ABOUT ANYTHING, RIGHT?"

"..." Was the only response he got.

"WELL, I'LL LEAVE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOU IN THE FRIDGE. YOU'RE WELCOME TO HAVE IT AT ANY TIME. I MADE IT ESPECIALLY FOR YOU, SO NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE IT….." Papyrus stopped talking, and Frisk heard him walk away before stopping. "...I LOVE YOU HUMAN." He left after that.

Frisk was left with his thoughts. He put his head into his knees and cried silently. Nothing was right for him. He lost his body, and couldn't get used to his new one, no matter how much he tried. His hands were huge, he was always warmer than he wanted to be, and his ears and tail distracted and bothered him constantly. The new height also made him feel different.

There was another knock on the door and he could already tell who it was. "Hey Punk….."

Undyne paused. "Did someone make you feel sad? Just the word, and I'll beat the crap out of them." She laughed, then her voice got serious. "I...I don't know what happened. One day you were fine. The next…I know you'll pull through whatever it is that you're going through, and you've been through a lot. You're strong kid. I'll be here when you need me."

She left, leaving Frisk with his own thoughts. How could he just sit there and feel sorry for himself and lock himself away when his family tried desperately to get him out. _I...I just need to be alone right now._ Then he heard another knock. _God dammit, is everyone lining up to try and talk to me?_ Then he heard the voice.

"Frisk...Are you okay?" Asriel said. Frisk nearly started crying out loud when he heard his brother. "I'm worried. I know you said not to tell mom how you were feeling, but...After seeing this I had too. I'm sorry Frisk please don't hate me!" He pleaded.

' _I don't hate you! I could never hate you!'_ He wanted to say, but he couldn't find his voice. Instead, he stood up and slowly unlocked the door. He opened it slightly. Asriel entered slowly. When he came through, Frisk closed the door, locked it, and proceeded to slump down into the spot he was before. Asriel couldn't see his face because of his hair covering it, but he could tell he was crying by hearing his almost non existent sniffles. "Frisk...what happened?" He asked as he sat down next to him. He put an arm around him, causing him to flinch.

"My mom...My r-real mom…She's a bad person. But I still love her, she took care of me and raised me...But she hurt me...She...betrayed m-my trust. She…" Frisk couldn't bring himself to say what she did. " I don't know how to feel." Frisk replied as he put his head on Asriel's shoulder. Asriel was uncertain what to say, so he said what he thought would be the best answer.

"It's going to be okay. Mom and Dad are here for you. They're your parents now, and they aren't bad people. I'm here for you as well. I'm going to help you with anything you need. I know you've had some real trouble trying to get used to a monster's body, so I'll help you with that as much as I can. We'll be going through it together. It's still weird being back in a body, and not a flower. I've sat on my tail a few times too." Asriel smiled at that. "As for your mother, she can't hurt you anymore, not when you're here. Mom and Dad won't let her. As a matter of a fact, no one will let anyone hurt you. Even me." He hugged Frisk, and his silent tears became wails.

So he cried, and Asriel stayed there with him, letting him get it out of his system. _He needed this_ Asriel thought. _Everything has seemed to be piling up on him. It was almost as if some outside force was deliberately making his life miserable..._ He pushed the thought away, instead focusing on comforting Frisk. After some time, his wails became hiccups, his hiccups became crying, and his crying became sniffles.

"It's going to take me a long time… To f-feel comfortable, I mean." Frisk sniffled.

Asriel nodded. "That's fine. Take all the time you need. I love you Frisk."

"I love you too." Frisk stated as Asriel pulled him into a hug. Once he pulled away from the embrace, he added something else. He kissed him on his cheek. "I'm s-sorry for causing you and mom and dad to worry. I think I just need to be alone right now, though." Frisk said as Asriel stood up, slightly blushing.

"A-Alright. I'll tell Mom and D-Dad you are feeling better, but you want to be a-alone." He stuttered. He was about to exit when Frisk spoke up.

"I know Mom and Dad aren't bad people, but they did try to kill me at one point."

"I-uh….I'm sure they didn't mean it?" Asriel gave an unsure response as he left. Frisk was left alone once again as he locked the door. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and try and figure out why she...touched...him…He felt repulsed by the thought, and covered himself, even though he was clothed. Maybe he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts.

"hey kiddo."

Perfect timing.

He turned to Sans and gave a sad smile. "Hi Sans."

"i heard what happened. i'm sorry."

"...Why? Why did she do it?"

"some people can't control themselves. i can't say why. all i can say is that if you ever need anything, i will do my best to help you."

Frisk said nothing at the moment, instead remembering that at some point in another timeline, he killed everyone he loved. It always came up whenever sans was around, and he couldn't help bring it up. Finally, what he said registered, and Frisk responded with a "Sorry. For everything."

"kid, you have nothing to be sorry for. you did nothing wrong." Sans replied.

"Are you sure? What if it was my fault? What-"

Sans cut Frisk off. "it wasn't your fault. you did nothing wrong, you shouldn't have to feel guilty. it was your mother who did those things, not you. it should have never happened to you." Frisk slowly nodded and agreed with him. He gave a brief nod before sans talked again. "anyway, i'll leave you be. if you need me, you know where to find me." He gave a genuine smile before he walked into the closet and out of the room.

* * *

After Sans came in, Frisk sat in the room alone, eventually finding solace in sleep. He had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it was about, which means it probably wasn't that bad. Frisk realized he didn't take his sleeping pills, which also probably caused him to have the nightmare.

He stood up and left the room. He had to go somewhere. Slowly and quietly, he exited the room. The house was dark, meaning everyone was probably asleep, and it was night. He went to the one place he had on his mind: The bathroom. The boy tiptoed through the house, making sure no one was awake as he entered the bathroom, and closed the door silently.

He went for the familiar area he hid the knife, and felt the firmness of the handle. Frisk grabbed it. He wanted to cut on his thighs, but the thought of being naked...Did not sit well with him. Instead, he rolled up his arms, and began there. He made one cut. Two. Three on one arm. He was readying to make a fourth. He lined up the cut, and made the motion with-

"hey kiddo."

Frisk jumped, cutting his arm sloppily and making the cut deeper than he wanted to. Frisk put the knife in his pants. He rolled his sleeves down, and held his arm where the cut was. He was in so much pain, he wanted to drop to his knees. Turning around, he saw Sans, no pupils and a menacing grin. Frisk was trying to walk past him when he grabbed the arm he made the cut on. Frisk yelped in pain as he pulled the sleeve down, showing the first 3 were neat lines, the fourth however was a bloody mess. His fur was now covered in crimson. He would definitely need to take a shower. That is, if he didn't pass out from the pain. Sans said 3 words that turned Frisk's blood cold.

" **whatcha up to?"**

* * *

 **Hey whaddaya know? I finished this chapter in a shift. So yeah I guess its not too far fetched to see more chapters. If I'm being honest, I only used half my shift for this, so imagine what I could get with a full one? Sorry about the short chapter, just wanted to get something out for you guys. Hopefully the next chapter will be bigger, and if not maybe they'll come out quicker. Anyways, dont forget to review and let me know any suggestions you guys could think of. Thank you!**


End file.
